Yako, not so pleased to meet you
by Haruna-Skellington
Summary: Yako, a hated Kitsune is trying to get herself rid of her curse, when she gets to know about some Hunter-people... What if they are as powerful as they say?
1. The Beginning

Haruna: I don't own the hunter X hunter random... *gets glared at* ...people that pops out of absolutely NOWHERE from my twisted mind, but the other ones who appear on the story are my OCs :D

Kuroro: Ha ha, then how come _we're_ here and not your precious OC's, huh?

Haruna: Hmm... Dunno, maybe because you scared them living crap out of them? *Points at the corner, where my poor OC's are in fetal position, crying in shame*

Kuroro: *Suddenly interested on the ants on the floor*... O.O... *Weird look at the ants*

Haruna: Don't you dare =.=.

Kuroro: BUT THEY'RE AAAAAAANTS! SO TINY AND VULNERABLE! *Drools over ants*

Kurapika: You DO have a problem over this kind of stuff, don't you? *crossing arms*

Kuroro: Of course I don... *Drools*

Kurapika: *twitch*

Haruna and Kurapika: Please enjoy your reading, and don't mind any screaming sound you may hear coming from this direction =D *Glares at Kuroro* SO... where were we?

Kuroro: O_O AW SHI...

Gon: *Glares*

Kuroro:...ps?

Gon: *Happy smile, while going back to... wherever he came from*

* * *

><p>It was night and Avis didn't feel any better. "Yako is well, that's what really matters". She was badly sick, but her daughter was born well and healthy. But there was one problem, and that was why the baby had been sent away. Still sobing, Avis went throught the images tatooed on her brain: The little girl was born with a black colored mark just below her neck. It was a symbol of a dragon protecting the pentagram, for the mother's despair, it was upside down.<p>

Her daughter was the pure evil incarnate, and any other child_ anywhere_ in the universe should represent the greater good. Plus, the girl was born with another small mark, the same skin color, like a scar. It was a triangle with the point facing up, cut in half by a simple horizontal line. Avis decided that Galileo shouldn't even know this other little peculiarity. The woman, who wasn't in her twenties, began to cry again when she realized the horrors she'd put her baby into. As she dozen off, the new mother began to remember that night...

A man and a woman arguing about his late arrive, who should be home 3 days ago. The woman, (we already know that it's Avis), tired and overwhelmed, roared in pure rage, and stormed out for some nice fresh air of the night . It was no biggy, since they lived in the middle of a forest. Sure, cough, in a _castle_ in the forest, cough . The man, whose name doesn't concern us right now (and probably never will, but anyways), was King of Utolira. The girl was still on her sixteens, and had already given up on trying to hold back the tears that now flowed freely down her face, causing the cold air of the night to get even colder.

- What's that arrogant brat thinking? Who does he think he is? I mean, besides being the King of Utolira, a Ryutsuki pure blood and a professional killer? Do you know what he is? - She asked for God, probably, since she was completely alone. (Or so she thought O.O) - I'll tell you what he is. A BIG and NOTORIOUS BAKAAAA! - The yelling almost made her lungs explode. The strong aura unleashed made the little rocks on the grouind explode, and little animals run like there was no tomorrow. And that count the moles under her bare feet.

Avis was now contemplating the forest floor. The trees and the pacific air of that place has always offered her a shoulder to cry on, as well as the... She looked up. Yup, the moon was there. Still sniffling, she leaned against a tree, and let gravity pull her exhausted body to the ground. "Who cares if I mess this ridiculous dress anyway?" The teen thought angrily.

There was only one year the girl had been sent to the castle, and still refused to wear those extremily expensive and full of ruffles dresses she had won. Reluctantly agreed that it was no longer possible to walk around with only the clothes of her tribe, who were based on just a skirt and top. Rarely, there was a t-shirt here and there . Avis almost made a scene, but when she got there, a cold, cruel and extremely calculating personallity was born. Knowing this, she predicted that her chances of running out only in panties and top around the castle wouldn't end as well as wished for. They gave her dresses a little less frilly and girly, that were found on a random trashcan, or on a animal. Finally, they found out that peace could be temporally found with a tailor-made dresses, but simple enough for her not to tear them in peaces "by accident". Of course, until came the matter of 'shoes'. But we don't need to say much, ne?

- Baka. Baka. Baka! All men in the world are Bakas. - Why, every teenager has the right to be silly once in a while, huh?

- Oh my, if you talk like this I might be offended, mon cher. - Cried a man who apparently emerged from the shadows.

Avis barelly moved her muscles, and only to answer:

- Good.

The jerk (She can be very mean sometimes), was sent to the corner of shame, where he stayed for seven seconds on fetal position.

- But mon amour... - Whined him with teared eyes.

- First, I am not "love". Second, identify yourself and the third... where the hell did you come? - She was confused, but absolutely no one could never know what goes on inside her head. Besides, Avis had trained for years so anything would be showed on her expression or moves of the body.

- Eh bien, cè avons-nous ici? - Softly said the man with a hand on his chin- An Aquarian... Descendent of Kitsunes! Calm down! SWEET JES- CALM DOWN, WOMAN! - He yelled when seeing that the girl definitly wasn't in a good mood, and hadn't fallen for his beautiful appearance. How did he realized? Well, let's just say that he was now on top of a tree, and she was in the ground growling.

- If you don't answer what I asked, you will regret. Trust me. - Growling, deadly serious and still looking to her claws which now contained a piece of what had once been the man's shirt. Noticing this, he looked at his chest, where was the brand of four claws, just over his heart.

- Okay, you win. My name is Ígaro. And I didn't come from hell, mademoiselle. - His provocative, sadistic smile stamped on his face. Something like a "Hisoka-evil-grin-and-evil-giggles" (HXH fans will get the message immediately O.O)

- If not hell, _Ígaro_ (she said with as much contempt as possible), where do you come from? - Finally looking up for the man undoubtedly beautiful. But she could smell the fear, and like all good Nogitsune(GO WIKIPEDIA GO), decided to play a little. To get more confortable, she crossed her arms and leaned the shoulder on the tree, relaxing by noticing that the boy wasn't really a threat. Error. Big mistake.

- Well I'm a wanderer. - Moving his fingers in his brown hair at shoulder height, he tried to do a sexy pose. I would work on ANY other girl. DIN DIN DIN, of course, not with Avis. Noticing this, she simply gave him the most uninterested and bored look to him, not even bothering to feel irritated. It happened Every. Damn. Day.

- Oh, COME ON! This is the point that women are already at LEAST looking at me with a dreamy look! What is your problem, aren't you a woman? - A fatal error: Get down from the tree. Fatal mistake 2: Tease her.

- Yes -evil giggle- I'm a woman. Here, let me show it you. - She said with a seductive, devilish, oh-you're-so-dead smile. Like most men, he didn't notice. As she aproached he thought, a little nose bleed starting: "Oh, THAT'S more like it." - Pathetic last thoughts, don't you think?

Poor Ígaro... Little did he know how she could be... persuasive, and committed the fatal mistake number three: Looked straight into her black, but awfully deep eyes as if they kept all the secrets of the world in an abyss, calling softly for you to drown yourself. Believe me, if that girl wanted so, you would do it without a second thought or regret. She then approached the stupid boy. One hand placed behind her back and the other made two legs with the fingers, wich slowly "walked" across his chest. She could feel his heart beat faster every little step. Until they were dangerously close to the chin.

And then he flew at a speed that Avis used to call "The shooting stars creator", causing a wild laughing-contest on those who saw the pathetic scene and already knew that flerting with Avis was _not _a good idea _at all_. But what they didn't know, was that he owned a pretty much incredible strength, which came in handy to handle the punch. Moving like a cat in mid air, he prepared for the fall, which happened normally, as if he had simply skipped a step to the ground, making absolutelly no noise.

On a roof he laughed alone, smirked and blowed kisses to God, (Ghandi perhaps) and of course, the rest of the world.(People in love are so... retarded ._.) When he got tired, the young man simply walked towards the shadow behind a chimney, and went through it casually. No, even if we all wished he simply smashed his face on the brick wall and get unconscious, the mumbling-love-songs guy actually walked throught the shadows, and ended up where even God can't find.

Returning to a not-at-all-altered Avis: An owl landed on her shoulder, being recognized even before that.

"Avis, don't you think you _might_ overdid it this time?" - Asked the owl on her head. (Yup, Avis has telepathic skills, PLUS, she can talk and understand animals. WHERE IS YOUR GOD NO- Gomen nasai, too much sugar o.o')

She, with a hand above the eyes following the path of human projectile, said in the most natural voice of the world:

"Nope, not at all. In fact, the creature will return." - Like all good Aquarian she had an incredible sixth sense.

Well, as she isn't the main character, let's sum up the conversation: She was right. He always came back, no matter how many times she treated him like an idiot, made him a shooting star or a tree. (She ignored him completely, stopping only to hang some random things on his face and shoulders). Everyone in the castle had seen, even her husband, but none of them actually cared. They knew it was impossible to do anything against that rebellious and machiavellian girl, then they just let her have 'adolescent' fun. Indeed, she began to be impressed with the boy.

- Why don't you hate me? - She asked one day, while the two were walking on some rocks on a river.

- Because I love you, mon amour. - The simplicity that he used on his words was still an illogical mystery to her. "HOW can he actually love me if I'm mean to him all day long? _That doesn't. Make. Sense. At ALL_!" She didn't notice, but she childishly pouted as the inward battle between sense and her brain was still on.

Ígaro tried his BEST to don't laugh at this 'oh-so-cute-I-want-to-hug-you-to-death' look, but he failed. He then tried to cover it as a choke, wich made he gain her attention again.

- But I abuse you all day. Don't you mind it? Or even get mad, or.. Or... Or something!... _Anything!_

- No. I learned that this is the way you have to give attention to those who have value to you. Am I right or not? - He replied with a sheepish smile.

The teen wasn't prepared for that. The tornado of thoughts suddenly became a blank on her mind. He knew her better than herself!

"This is so UNFAIR!" So drown on her own thoughts, she ended up slipping off the stone almost falling into the river. But a pair of strong yet gentle hands held and the hugged her.

- Thank you. - She thanked on a barely audible tone, while blushing involuntarily. At that time, Avis decided that if she kept on thinking about it, he would actually drive her insane. But... he was doing it. Everyday. By simple acts, moves or even conversations, like now when he 'saved' her. Memories of those happy days on the forrest, playing on the castle, throwing random things on him, his laugh... All of that hit her on the brain like a bullet, and suddenly, it coudn't be kept inside of her heart.

- No problem. What? - He said in a worried tone when he saw that she had covered her mouth with her hands and trembled a bit. - What, did I hurt you? AVIS!

That's when he heard what to him was the best sound in the world: laughing. Not laughing, really, but giggling.

- Yo... You're so silly! - She laughed a little harder.

- _SILLY?- _He squeaked and started flailing his arms in some sort of panic - Come on! I saved you from an imminent danger and that's how you thank me? - An obviously embarrassed Ígaro said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. It was really amazing the way she could turn the table. In response, she started laughing a little harder.

- Come on, drama King, you never know when a fierce rabbit can appear and try eat our flesh or steal our socks. - And so he followed holding on her fox tail, still muttering that the world had become a place of ingrates.

After that day, she felt that the heat in her chest became a feeling, which became an admiration, that became a passion which, at last, turned into love. And it was in this love that she ended up pregnant with Yako. On the first day she knew, and also that this was dangerous. Avis sheepishly placed her hands on the belly, like a protective act, and smiled. That was _hers_ and Ígaro's daughter. Smiling even wider, the new to-be-mother gently moved her fingers over the place where the baby was. At the same time, the destiny spoke louder, and the husband stormed into the room where the girl was standing alone, with hands still upon the belly.

- You bitch! - With a roar of anger, he snapped at her, and tryed to punch the belly. In vain. She had dodged to the other side of the room with superhuman agility. It was useless, she knew it, but he wouldn't ever destroy his daughter's life, since he had already ruined her life. - If you're going to have a son, it'll be MINE!

He shouted, and a series of screams, noises of things being broken and clothes being torn, she was brutally raped. Only days later she wanted to leave the room, still feeling a hatred for the man who called himself King. Even then the woman knew that her daughter was not only powerful because of the powers as a descendant of Kitsune. The baby would be Yako Ryutski Aquarii. A nate assassin, the most powerful girl of who knows how long.

* * *

><p>Leorio: *finished reading* I don't see my name here. Explain youself. *glaring at me*<p>

Haruna: BUT IT WAS MY FIRST STORY! *Panicking, and holding to a manga*

Killua: That's not an excuse!

Haruna: Ok smart pants, WHERE exactly would you like to be fitten in?

Killua: Right... there! *Pointing at whole text* HEY! GIMME ATTENTION!

Haruna: *In a very nerdy discussion about 'anything-but-Killua' with Kurapika*

Killua:...

Leorio: Welcome to my world!

Killua: *Panicking* GOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Gon: *Jumps out of nowhere with an eyepatch* EYE EYE CAPTAIN!

Remains of Kuroro: Oh hai ther little ants #.O *on the floor*

Haruna: *whacks him with a toy hammer* *SQUEAK* LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Killua: ... ._. ...Lemme see that! *Hits Gon's head while laughing manically* *squeak* *squeak* *laugh* *SQUEAK* BWAHAHAHAHA *SQUEAK**SQUEAK**SQUEAK*

Hisoka: *Holding a sign that says 'review \o/'*


	2. In The Library We Say Good Bye

Haruna: Every character in here is MIIINE :D (Oh, everyone but hunter_x_hunter creeps that might pop out of anywhere *suspicious like*). And here comes the second chapie, please enjoy and tell me if you like it or not! Good luck \o

* * *

><p>Galileo, a loyal servant, was now taking the newborn baby girl to somewhere the mother knew it was the best choice. Actually, her <em>only <em>choice. For the very first time in life, Avis prayed for her daughter, knowing the horrid life she was going to have. On a note to the president of the school, she gave the baby's name, carefully omitting the troubled middle names. Yako Ruach Ryutsuki Aquarii was now Yako Ruach. The president, Akashi, would know it was a lie, but at least he would let the girl to stay there. "Hopefully…"

Sighing, the woman heard the sound of furious steps coming directly to her room, so she knew it was the end. "No", Avis thought while a sheepish smile. "It's only the beginning." Two men slammed the door and without a single word, handcuffed and dragged her through the castle, taking a short time to arrive at the courtyard where a little crowd was already there. And Ígaro.

The so-called King was there too, but she didn't care, not even a single damn was given to the man's existence. Her eyes and mind were completely focused on the young man beside her.

"She is healthy. And has your eyes: brown, warm and yet so… powerful!" Mentally, she gave him the image of their daughter.

"But she has your fox tail! Oh, why can't we stay and see her grow like any other kid? Imagine!"

"We can't. You know it's painful for us all, and we agreed to take care of her from the other side."

"I know, I know… I never held her, but I already miss that little warm body so much…" He sighed. "Avis, mon amour, are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yes. You showed me everything of the place where you came from, and how to go there safely. We have to do this. For Yako." A tear ran across her cheek while the same two men tied a rope around her neck.

"You're right. Avis… I love you, and I don't regret a single thing that happened to me while we were together." He said in her head with a sweet smile.

"And I love you too."

They shared one last meaningful look, before the sentence was given. Next thing they knew, they were dead. And then they saw nothing, just a dark and cold… nothing. Without a word they walked toward the warm breeze tickling their bodies, not ever once they looked back. Suddenly… Light! They opened their eyes, looking to a giant forest. Laughing as hard as possible, hugging and crying, they knew the plan was now complete. Even if they'd lost their bodies, their souls would always be alive, and for that, they'd be able to keep an eye on the girl they both loved more than their own lives. And now, absolutely _nothing _could keep them apart. Who would have the guts to flirt with the girl of Prince of hell himself? Or else, to _dare_ thinking on the little girl, now being placed with nothing but a book, a red ribbon, a necklace and a letter on the first step in front of the Kitsune School.

~XXX~

I sighed at the complete silence that was dominating the library. Yes, it's supposed to be like this, but when you're in the middle of the night, surrounded by books and the fear for doing something that I'm not allowed to do is ruining your nerves, silence might be a bit… uncomfortable. In this kind of situation, the smallest sound (like a turn of a page) could be a blood-thirsty-zombie-assassin wanting your brain. I admit it, if it wasn't for Kinoto, I'd be attacking my own shadow. Which I already did. Twice.

Well, Kinoto-the-annoying-fur-ball is the closest thing I have of a friend. He is a cat-boy hiding from the creeps of the "Celestial Dimension" who want them as a pet, and I really don't understand the reason of his affection for me, the most hated person of this dimension, and as far as I know, of others too. One day after a rough time at the 'dungeon', I was at the library (Ah-ah, what a surprise). He, in his cat form, simply stood there and stared at me. A black cat with an unmistakable Cheshire-like smile was staring and now _purring _at me. Since I don't have anyone to talk to, he became a nice company. Helped me after the punishments, once I couldn't write with my left hand, annoyed me, made me company, annoyed me… Besides, I discovered that annoying _him_ could be a nice time-killer. (Sure, a hobby turned to be a matter of honor after a while, but he didn't mind).

- This could be helpful! – Said him after throwing a gigantic book in front of me, making me jump from my chair. _Again_.

I glanced at the book, only to read the title: "The romantic tales of Resis and Lola" wrote in a red heart with white doves flying behind it._ Ew_. Makes me want to throw snails at him AND the book. Without a warning, I slowly glared at him. The fur ball was obviously unaware of my not-oh-so-joyful mood, and decided to mock me.

_- What _exactly are you trying to insinuate here, Kinoto-san?

- Ooooh, nothing. – He said with an amused smile. He wanted to play? Fine. Let's play.

- Really? Nothing? – I asked running my fingers on the book cover. Hmm, it was conveniently heavy AND large…

- Ah, you know… - The boy looked like a little kid, hiding his hands behinds his back and poking a hole on the floor with his foot. _Nope, not snails, something a bit more… Despairing, let's say… Spiders. But, what if… Yes, I think it'll do_. - Just like the old stories you could fall in lo… OOOOOOOUUCH! – Kinoto yelled and rubbed the now growing bump on the back of his head.

- Oh my goodness! The book! – I cynically cried out looking at the gigantic book lying on the floor next to the knocked down cat-boy. – It _flew _off from my hand landed on your exceptionally big and round head!

- My head is not big! – Pouted him childishly, still rubbing the considerable huge bump. – And it _did not_ _fly_ from your head, considering the speed it was…

- No, no, no! It was like magic! Here, let me show to you again. – I said grabbing the nearest non-useful book.

- OK OK, I got it! No more romantic books, I _got it!_ – Yeah, I was looking with the corner of my eyes while playing with a book in my hand. – But without any attempts of murder here…

- It only depends of you.

- … Let me finish. Why do you even hate so much this love stories thing?

I sighed once more and looked at Kinoto, still sitting on the floor. I chuckled at his pathetic attempt of self defense (Which consisted on raising his arms to protect his head), and began to explain:

- Basically, I read a lot of this shoujo stuff, lovey-dovey books but they always end up on tragedy. It's kind of boring. - Besides, there is the fact that I hate men, always trying to flirt with women until they win their love, and when they do it, simply go away and start all over again. The woman kills herself, seeks for revenge, give up on life…

Vigorously shaking my head to the sides, I denied love off of my life again. (I did it first when I finished the first tragedy tale I've read.)

- But do you even _know _what love is? Besides of what you read on books?

I hesitated; my mouth was open but no sound came from it.

- I know plenty to know that it is annoying. Could we please change the subject?

- Fine. Let's clean up this mess before someone come to the library. – He pointed at the 'book-cave' I've done while trying to find a solution about my curse. The _damn_ mark I have below my neck that seems to disgust anyone who had seen it.

With my 'studies', I discovered that everyone who had this… thing printed on their body, was meant to be the Devil's loyal servant, and was the great evil incarnate. I personally didn't feel like a great evil myself, so I guess it's just a myth. But there was a part where the myth said that whenever there was a Devil's work, there'd be the God's work to destroy it. So, a miraculous baby was born and was going to kill me. Luckily, the wonder baby isn't in this dimension, and so I'm still alive.

But I know that on these four years of mine, I've been lucky to be alive. Sure, and strong, because the punishments they give me here are physical. Electricity, hot iron, cold water, whips, punching and kicking, poisons… Everything there's to be imagined. But you know what they say: What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. And so, electricity or poison doesn't affect me anymore. Hot iron? Whips? No problems! But it's hard to find a place without scars or bruises. And I almost don't feel the general aggression they give me. In four years, I've grown a lot (not in height, but in 'maturity years', of course), and all by myself. Learnt to read, talk and write. Besides the basic, I'm able to understand much more, and that includes people. I really don't know how, but I can talk with people in my head (only did it with Kinoto), and sometimes, predict what they're about to say. Oh, and my sixth sense is awesome! Helped me a lot of times… Like now.

Suddenly being awake of my day-dreaming, I heard the sound of steps. Instinctively my fox ear went up, as well as my senses. Eyeing the now frighten and on his cat-form Kinoto, I quickly finished the mess, but I knew the escape was impossible. The steps were getting closer, and I could perfectly tell who was making that boring sound. Shouzaa. The worst of them.

My ears flopped down as I gave up on trying to run away. It was just helpless. No matter if I escaped or not, sooner or later I was going to detention _anyway._ Grabbing the nearest book I began to read again, getting as comfy as I could, waiting for my monster-faith to arrive. (A lot of my day dreams are about me torturing or mocking her. And my latest master piece was to imagine her with Death's cloak) Even though I hated doing this, I learned that escaping was simply a waste of my time. Inwardly, I was yelling my liver off, yanking my hair out and hitting my head on the desk at full speed. Eeeverything at the same time. Outside, I had my best poker face on. Mrs. walking-fossil, or as they call her, Mrs. Fuyairi, was the worst principal _ever._ Always with social clothes, hair flawlessly pulled back in a pony-tail, which made her look like a Teletubbie demon or something. Only God knows her age (I think that not even he knows it), but as much as I'd like to say otherwise, she was ageless. No white hair. No facial expression. Nothing. Sometimes, I like to think that she eats the soul of her students to keep a body like that.

And the steps were getting closer. That annoying sound reaching my contracted ears. But the annoyingly-annoying-toc-toc-tec sound wouldn't stop, even as much as I wished for it to stop. At least, not while she didn't get her share of happiness a.k.a my agony. My sorrow must be like some sort of candy, because the more she gets, the more she wants it. Thinking a little deeper, it's not just the dinosaur approaching purposely slowly, it's about everyone ô.õ. I'll start to charge people for my sorrow. With a small smirk, I waited for the creep to get closer to me. "Say hello _politely_ to the worst Shouzaa ever born, little fox!" Warned my partially-good side. And then my not-at-all-good-side locked him up and possessed me. _Oh boy_, this is gonna be FUN!

- Miss Ruach. - It said.

- 'Sup. – Still starring at the book to hide my smirk.

- You know you're not allowed to stay here after nine o'clock, and it's nine and ten. What's your excuse this time, missy?

- I was bored. That bed it's too comfort for me. – I theatrically sighed and closed the book. – And yourself? Got tired of your voodoo dolls, came to read one of your 'how-to-curse-a-student for dummies' or you were just sad for not seeing my pretty face for three _entire _hours? – Oh, I was going to hell anyway, why not make fun out of it? Besides, I couldn't help but turning my head to face her with my best demoniac-grin ever.

She barely moved muscle of her icky face when writing down on the drawing board. When our eyes met, I could see the happiness running through them both. I couldn't escape. I was going to detention _again! _I bet that inwardly, the ignoble being was jumping and pointing to my face yelling:"HA HA, I WON! OH JOY, PLEASE, LET'S DO MORE OF THIS!" I dragged my attention back to the book.

- Miss Ruach, why don't you behave like any other _normal_ kid of your age? It can't be that hard, huh?

- Oh, believe me, _you_ wouldn't know. Besides, I'm the one that brings bliss to this cemetery, don't you think?

- Detention.

- Oh really? – I said with the most uninterested tone I could.

- On the isolation room.

- You meant: The dungeon.

- Chained and mouth-folded.

- Don't forget the whips.

- A day without food…

- Not new.

- Completely alone.

- There are enough skeletons there to keep me company. – Flipping pages, oh Oh OH OH ~. Keeping my bored tone is getting hard, I _need_ to laugh at this game! At least, I always win on this one.

- Ok, then Stinx will take care of you…

- OH-BOY-so-boring. – Oh, this time I saw a twitch of nerves on her forehead!

- No lights at all…

- I can see in the da-ark – I sang.

- And no access to the library for three days. – Uh-oh. In shock, my eyes widened and my mind went blank for a few seconds.

- I how am I supposed to do your adorable homework, mistress?

And _now_ she smiled.

- I don't know. You're not a normal little crea… kid, I'm sure you'll find a way.

- I might not be normal but at least, _I_ – Dramatic-break-that-lasts-one-second - am trying to fix this issue, ne? – Ok, now I've crossed the line. Like… BIG time… Oops.

Mrs. Fossil now glared at me, death finding it's almost perfect personification. The woman nearly dashed at me, who by the time, was in a fighting position, knowing that today was going to be a STN (special-torture-night). Before she could actually reach me, something really weird happened. And I think it's because I was more angered then usually: The nearest window opened violently, and a windstorm broke in, only to hit the surprised (and furious) Mrs. Fuyairi right on the face. But what really scared me was the fact that I was _in front_ of the window, but the gust of wind merely tickled my back. It's like... I was controlling it. I wanted the wind to get stronger against her. It obeyed me, and Mrs. Fuyairi was knocked down. When she looked up to meet my eyes, I could sense the fear in it. I bet my eyes were scarlet, because as far as I knew, whenever I get _really_ angry, they turned red. Blood red. Anger red. And I couldn't help but want to feel the blood in my hands, in my now pulled out claws. I hated this feeling, but it was bigger than me. I was far too tired of being treated like rubbish. Oops, my inner-self escaped and was going to kill someone. Too bad, so… Nope, not sad. _At all._

* * *

><p>Haruna: TE HE HE HE *Hisoka like*<p>

Gon: *pokes* Oi, Haru-chan, are you okay ô.õ?

Haruna: Couldn't be ANY better. *Still grinning* Ya know why?

Gon: Why :D?

Haruna: Hi-mi-tsu. TE HE HE HE HE 8D

Gon: *teary eyes* PWEEEEEEEASE tell me Ç.Ç

Haruna: No. And stop doing that ô.õ

Killua: *joins the scene* PWEEEEEEEEASE Ç.Ç JUST A LITTLE HINT!

Haruna:… ö.ö you're making yourselves look… pitiful Ö_Ç

Leorio and Kurapika: PWEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE Ç.Ç

Haruna: OH MY GOD, EVEN YOU?

Everyone: Ç.Ç *all puppy like*

Haruna: *face palm* ARGH, fine ¬¬

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY \o/ *Sits down like a bunch of… kids*

Haruna: *Sigh* Guess who is going to appear next chapter? HUH? *Wink-wink-nudge-nudge*

Hisoka: ME!

Everyone: GETTHEDUCKAWAYFROMHERE! *Throw a lot of random things at him*

Haruna: *Still looking at the point where Hisoka poped out from* As I was SAYING… I wasn't saying, you're supposed to guess it.

Killua: DAMN. So close T_T Is it… ME :D?

Haruna: Maaaaybe…

Killua: WHATDAYAMEANMAY-

Haruna: OH JEE LOOK, THE COMMERCIALS! *Running away in circles*

Killua: WE AREN'T… IN THE TELEVISION… AND- *Running in circles trying to hit Haruna with hammer toy*

Illumi: *eating cereal in the perfect kitchen of the future* Review… Or else Hisoka is going to eat you. _Alive~_ *Dull glare*

Kurapika, Leorio and Gon: *Twitch*


	3. And My Life Begins

Gon: Here goes CHAPIE THREE! IT'S SO AWESOMELY DONE AND-

Kurapika: *Placing a giant marshmallow on Gon's mouth* Haruna is busy looking for a new manga, so I'm here to say: Grab your chocolate and enjoy your reading :D (Oh, It's a big one this time, 2900 words)!

Gon: 8X PFFTSH HHHEEEIF! *Drooling* YUUUNIIICOOOONNS!

Leorio: GON, YOU BRAT, GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE! *Hunting the caffeine-maniac we call 'Gon'*

Before I could do anything to satisfy my devilish desire, a tall and sturdy man was behind me, and tried to attack my neck with his bare hands. How did I even KNOW he was there? Instinct. The same way I used it to sense he was trying to knock me down and escaped from him. In less than a second, I was on the top of the bookshelf, observing the white-haired-not-old-in-the-minimal man and looking right into his eyes, a pleasured surprise filling them. Staring a little longer, I noticed they were full of death, just like mine's: animal eyes. Deep, dangerous and full of secret meanings. He moved a muscle of his leg, obviously testing me, and I responded with a growl and crushed the edge of my little 'observation spot' with bare hands. Ok, and my claws.

The creep _smiled_ in amusement, as if I was a particularly funny game. Oh boy, he made me even angrier. I could feel my energy around me getting more and more heavy, as if I had an aura of wrath. He smiled even wider. I growled harder, this time showing out my sharp teeth, ready to bite off whichever unprotected part near them. Every human being has a _natural fear_ when seeing a wild and emanating-a-berserk-rage at every possible angle animal. But not him. Looked like he didn't even _care_ if I wasn't an animal at all, just a macabre mixture of both.

You're going to get tired if you stay in that Ren-mode of yours. – He. Was._ Kidding._

Roaring, I jumped on him like a lioness and did the best I could with claws and teeth. Thankfully, someone hit me really hard and quickly on the base of my neck, below my beloved necklace, and I went to the floor as equal as fast. I could still hear their steps, and inwardly, thanked again for not doing anything _really _stupid. Paralyzed but not unconscious, thrown on the floor. I'm pretty sure my eyes weren't reddish anymore, and I felt exhausted, more than I've ever felt in my life.

She did a pretty nasty damage on me. - Said the same masochist-white-haired ojii-san, looking to his arms. Carefully, I looked up to see my master piece on his face. It was beautiful. I'd dig my claws with voracity all over his face and arms, and his blood was dripping from my hands, hair, face and (oh what a new) clothes. He suddenly felt a shiver down his spine, and turned on his heels to look at me, only to find my deadly gaze. – Oh, and you're still _conscious?_ – He laughed. It'd be a nice thing to hear if I wasn't so madly… For the lack of a better term, mad at him. I was pathetically thrown at the floor, like a corpse. Actually, like one of those bear rugs you see in the stories.

"_That BASTARD. I'd punch him to death, I'd BITE him to death, but I'm paralyzed. -"_My curse session was cut by the curse victim himself. His face was SO CLOSE and I couldn't help but try to kill him with my glares-of-death.

My name is Silva Zaoldyeck. And he is Zeno Zaoldyeck. – He pointed for the old man who probably hit me. – You'd be…?

"Your worst nightmare" I wanted to say. But nooo, I HAD to be frozen in a bear-rug position, soaked in blood.

Silva, I don't know if you noticed, but she's paralyzed.

I do know, but for that amount of aura, I thought she could be able to move.

She's _alive, a_nd that's… Pretty amazing… Indeed… - Slowly approved the other walking-human-fossil with a hand on his chin. Zeno. "What kind of name is _that?_ Not to say about those clothes…"He's now the number two in my new "To murder" list.

I was being treated like a pet. I was completely humiliated. And worst: Mrs. Fossil was there watching like a vulture. _Enjoying the view_, and probably wondering if I'd make a good looking rug for her living-room_. _After Ojii-san decided to stop the stare-contest (and my pathetic fail at the attempt of murdering him with it), he asked the principal about something I couldn't quite hear, because there was a buzz near my fox ears, and it was making me dizzy. I growled and tried to move my head. Nothing. It was annoying me. _Deeply._ They started to look back at me, but the buzzing was so frigging' loud that I didn't even care. With a wave of anger running through my veins, I was back on my feet in no time. Dazed and confused, I tried to track the buzzing source. There MUST be a beehive here some frigging' where. I walked like a drunken person, but I needed to stop that noise. "The window. It must be coming from there." (Have you ever tried to convince a drunken person that the "pretty lady" he's talking to is actually the janitor? Impossible. The janitor is looking 'too damn hot' on those uniforms and 'almost falling for me' for you to interrupt his pathetic attempt to flirt with the poor man).

Where do you think you're going, young lady? – Asked Ojii-san. But all I heard was: Wee *buuzzz* do yataka yard *buuuuuuzzz*gong, yiing leied? AND THE BUZZING AGAIN.

I faced him with a frowned expression, and said with the most threatening voice I could use:

None of your business and I'm going to kill you after this.

Three seconds passed, and then he blinked. And then he looked at me. And then he laughed. I think my voice wasn't as threatening as I wished for. Before I could do anything else to fix the situation, something inside me sort of… stopped working properly, and I had a break-down.

- Silva's POV:

Yup, that little brat just said something like: "Nhoig for yu bisssns, nhid Immagoingkillya." I liked her! Even if she was dying, and my father was messing up with her mind, she threatened ME! And almost ten minutes on Ren for just a little girl… Hu hu hu, and a very good one as a-matter-of-fact.

Fuyairi, ne? – The weirdo nodded. - I want to take this kid with me. I'll start the training as soon as she wakes up. – I said as I held the little past-out brunette on my arms. Badly scratched, by the way.

I would be more than pleased if you did, sir, but I'm afraid she's not for adoption. – The woman was serious. She didn't want this kid anymore. Hu hu hu hu I like her even more!

In that case, we'll kidnap her. Have a nice day! Oh, does she have something that…

Yako does not have a single pencil, her only goods are those which came with her on the day she was abandoned here: this necklace she's wearing, an ugly and old backpack, a book and this. – She showed me a red ribbon, with a little silver dragon holding a moon swinging on the middle.

Let's go Silva. I got her things. – He turned to the woman – This is for your own good. – And knocked her down.

I told you that walking through shadows could be interesting.

He glared at me, and soon enough I was left to chuckle alone. Well, unless this little girl counts as a someone. Paying attention to the subject, I think she's actually cute. A long, two palms under the shoulder length brown hair and a pale skin, with a beginning of a freckle on the top of her cheeks. And there's the fox tail and ears, in the same color of her hair, only getting white and the tips. A few scars on her legs and face. I couldn't tell about her arms, since they were covered by a long sleeve, but I presume there are _more_ scars there. "Yep, she's quite cute indeed" I dialogued with myself. And then I looked to my nearly ripped-off arms. "Very cute when not trying to kill you, ne?" Laughing, I went through the shadows of the silent library, heading home.

.:X~X~X:.

"Well, the girl is still unconscious, so I guess that it's okay to sneak through her things." Thought the man who had just closed the door of the said-girl's new room. Before he could take a step, a woman came closer to him. He sighed.

Yes?

I don't like it. That thing has a tail, and look at YOUR FACE! – Cried his wife, always worrying.

It's not "it", it's a girl. And she's pretty good with nen. I'll train her, and who knows how much more powerful the little kid can be? – "Jeez, just by thinking of it, my blood is boiling!"

You already have your family. Why can't you be only with them?

I'm with you whenever I can. – "I like her, but Kyo can be very needy and annoying when she wants to." – And this conversation is over.

The woman bit her lower lip and nodded.

Good. So I'm going to do a few things and after that, I'm going to bed.

She nodded again and left the corridor with a sobbing sound.

Sheesh, women. – Impossible to understand, impossible to live without them.

Smiling for no one, he went to the most comfortable room in the house, and threw his tired body on the nearest chair. Opening the fox-girl's backpack, he didn't see anything interesting. An old book, the red ribbon with the dragon thingy and some loose pages. Looking at them, he understood that it was some sort of quickly made notes. The calligraphy itself wasn't ugly, but it was all messy, as when written, she was worried about finishing it as soon as possible.

"Homework, perhaps?" He thought, suddenly interested on them. His mouth formed an 'o' when he realized the content on the paper. Curses, demons, old tales and etc were dominating the page. He turned it around. The solutions for the curses, the right 'counter-attack' to each demon, little notes of the tales… Like she was trying to solve something. "What is this kid up to?" His eyes met a newer piece of paper, and found a small piece of the tale of a certain "Avis and Ígaro" romance. Under the tale little notes were visible:

"_The newborn baby was then taken to some other part of the universe, were she would be confined forever. The child, an exotic mixture between Ryutsuki, Kitsune, Aquarian and Devil's son himself blood, is to be the new Devil loyal servant and one of the strongest creatures living on our time. It can only be stopped by it's opposite, the work of God himself. The mark existent on both of them will come to…"_

Silva looked at absolutely nothing, shocked. "Lucifer's daughter? One of the most powerful creatures on the _universe_?"

Without a word, he silently dashed back to the kid's room, happy for her to be fast asleep. "A mark…" He tried to look closer at her face, but she moved to the side. Growling, he was about to go away when the sight of a black little thing next to her neck caught his eyes. Smiling dementedly, Silva carefully pulled her collar down, only to see the mark of a dragon protecting a moon. Yes. He had one of the most powerful weapons in the universe on his hands.

Running like a wild animal, he went to his father's room, and told him everything he'd discovered about the girl. The old man raised both of his eyebrows on surprised (which by Silva's experience, was equivalent to a terrified yell), and looked at the papers on his hand.

Neither one of them would ever know that they were being spied and heard by no other one than Kuroro Lucifer. Smirking at his discover, he discarded his wish for killing those men, and carefully placed his new obsession on his mind: the most rare girl alive in the world. No. The universe. "She shall be mine. Only mine." Grinning like the good madman he was, Kuroro went back to meet his "friends".

A few hours later, father and son discovered a lot about the girl, even her real name, which not even Yako knew. It was like they're solving the most interesting, yet difficult, puzzle in the world: The more they knew, the more they wanted to learn, and so, the studies went on and on for the whole night.

- Yako's POV

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes immediately. "I'm not dead, it's a start." Sadly, my mind is still slow and it hurts a little whenever I try to remember anything from last night. The only thing I got was about the white-haired freaks that'd knocked me down. Nevertheless, I was able to figure out that wherever I was lying on, wasn't my usual spot. It has a pillow. I never had a pillow. Unless that piece of wood count as one.

Carefully, I tried to listen to any sound that could indicate another living being on the room without moving my ears. There was this minimal sound close to the edge of the bed, but I supposed it was the sound of air coming from a near window. "Nope, that sound is too soft to be anyone." Sighing, I opened my eyes and saw the creepiest thing ever, making my eyes go wider and wider: a pair of eyes that oscillated between blue and green, which stared and studied me with a feverous curiosity. And it's tiny little hands on the edge of the bed, where 0.5 seconds earlier was my right hand.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – I was now pressed against the wall, regretting the lame self-defense position I was on.

Panting, I noticed that the 'horrid creature' was now _amused_ and it giggled, still looking at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. And I think it liked my pathetic sound of surprise, because the minuscule meat ball was clapping his chubby hands. And then, with a 'Nyaanh', he stretched out his arm in my direction, like he wanted… Oh great. Me. The human baby _liked _me. And was getting impatient because I wasn't moving a single muscle. Snorting, he pouted. That melted away my worries, and I couldn't help but chuckle at my first fear of this oh-so-dangerous baby. I leaned closer to him, still careful, and observed his face go back at the happy smile I saw there first. And more giggles, clapping and 'nyan' sounds.

Oi, meat ball, is my face funny to you?

Nyaaaah ha ha! – And that's why I don't have patience with kids. They're _senseless_! (I'm only a kid for my age!)

I'm taking as a 'no'. Shouldn't you have a mother or something like that?

AAHGH! – Oi, was that an _angry_ look I saw there?

Ok, I won't ask it again! – He relaxed his frown a little. Weird kid. – I'm supposing you want to come here, am I right?

A sparkle ran through his eyes, and the giggles became louder and… Happier. Looking deeper, his eyes were too smart for his size. Meh, who am I to judge? I'm still four, but still, I can do things that even adults can't. Besides, I was starting to like this white haired kiddo.

Come on, I help you. – And as gently as I could, held his chubby arms and lifted up, setting him at my side. – Happy now?

But his attention wasn't on me anymore. I frowned and followed his stare which curiously, ended up on my fluffy tail. Back to his eyes, I saw the determined look he had on them. And then I realized. Uh-oh.

Nooo, nonono NUH-UH! Don't you EVENTHINKOF- - Too late. The human thingy was already wrapped with my tail, fighting for his life. Apparently, my tail was a horrid monster that would eat any chubby kid on the village. A.K.A: himself.

Not wanting to stop his brave and absolutely dangerous fight, I simply watched the little brat giggle and yell anytime I'd take my tail off his 'deadly hold'. Who cares if I was in a total strange place, with a total weird kid, and no idea about what happened last night? This is the first time I get happy about something else other then my own miserable life!

Haruna: Seeee? You're on the story! *Pats his head*

Killua: *Staring at the chapter, twitching*

Leorio: Wow… That little cute thing is _you_? BWA HA HA H- *Dies of a sudden heart attack*

Kurapika: *Pokes Leorio with a stick* Yup, dead. Killua, can't you control your death-gla- *Looks to Killua* Mute OxO'' *Push an imaginary button on his head*

Killua: WHY did you have the NEED to put me in such an embarrassing situation, HUH? *Taps foot and crosses arm*

Haruna: Just to show everyone that you were once cute and adorable ;D *Keeps reading Maid-sama*

Gon: *Totally recovered from coffee madness* She's right, look at your chubby face 8D! *Points the text*

Killua: *Being possessed by a demon*

Haruna: o.o… *Holds manga like a light saber*

Kurapika: Before they can kill each other, review :D Or else Leorio will revive.

Leorio (a bit blue, but still): A-hem ë_ë…

Kurapika: *Jumping and whacking him with hammer toy* AGH, YOU ZOMBIE O-O…And…! *Cough* Lovely weather, don't you think? *Whistles while walking away awkwardly*


	4. A Step Closer

Leorio: Chapter four, the most depressing chapter _ever _Ç_Ç *Holding a teddy bear and sniffing*

Kurapika: *Glancing at him*… Pathetic -_-'

Leorio: SHADDUP! *muttering* you heartless *sniff* …stupid sadistic…*SNIIIFF* THING!

Kurapika: …ô.õ

Gon: Enjoy =D!

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, the tiny thing stopped and looked at the door, the fear stamped on his eyes. I think he also heard the sound of stomping coming from outside, but still quite far from where we're located. I felt his body moving fast on the bed, coming closer to me, and then he wrapped his chubby arms around my waist. I didn't care. But wait minute… He's… Trembling? Turning my head to face him, I saw that his face was already buried under his arms and almost squeezing me to death. My goodness, what did they <em>do<em> to-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – The scream came so loudly it hurt my ears, and made the poor thingy whine.

For instinct I wrapped my arms around him and pressed his still trembling body to mine, trying to appease the boy. It worked a little, but again, there was this mad-creepy-creature roaring for God, Ghandi and dunno, maybe the moles.

- KIIILLUAAAA! MY POOR BABY! – I deduced that the 'mad-creepy-creature' was Killua's _lovely_ mother.

"OOH! The meat ball is Killua!" I could still feel his body shaking.

- You know, I really don't blame you for being scared of that… Thing.

Suddenly, the door was open and a pair of dull and lukewarm eyes stared into mine.

- Oh. You're here. – Not a single emotion or… Life was there.

I didn't move from where I was now standing (I got up in a second when I heard the sound of the door being open), but held the little one a bit tighter, on a protective way. The girl (Oh well, it has a long and black hair, but aside that, the creature is genderless) noticed this, and said:

- Don't worry. I'm not the one who's going to kill you. – And casually turned away, as if she said something about the weather or the color of the walls.

Before I could do anything but raise a confused-yet-concerned eyebrow, another woman (this time the thing got breasts, but wore robotic glasses and a dress taken from the past century. Ok, it's a start!) rushed, panting, into the room, and yelled at me:

- YOU! – She pointed her slim finger at me, and made a dramatic break, as if waiting for my line. Oh jeesh…

- Yes… Ma'am? – I'm just being partially polite in respect of the still frighten… Killua thing. If not, I would be jumping to their jugular. Nah, probably running like there's no tomorrow, for only-llamas-know-where. Speaking of it, _WHERE THE HELL_ am I?

- Take your _paws_ off my precious baby! – Ouch. I have fox ears. I have a fox tail. But I _do not _have paws! At least, not now!

Playing dumb, I asked:

- Ooh, so you're his… _mother_? – I could swear my eyes were twitching.

- Of course I am, you devilish creature! – Strike two. I could feel the bat making its shape on my skull. – Can't you see the similarity?

I looked to the girl with hollow eyes, soundlessly asking for help. She noticed, and shrugged. "Well, great. Thanks a lot, _sis_"

- Enough! I'm tired of your filthy claws hurting my baby, so give him back right NOW! – The robotic woman shouted.

If little thingy wasn't holding tight to me, the woman would be cut down to pieces in something like 0.2 seconds. But I'd make damn sure there'd be no blood on her precious walls. Yup, I could do that. I'm good at killing people, even thou I have admitting it. I decided to go with my most precious weapon: the psychological attack. Looking to the colorless hair explosion trembling on my arms, I said:

- I guess, he's the one who doesn't want to go with _you_, ma cher. – I faced her with my defying glare. And a cynic smile, of course.

At the first two seconds, there was this awkward silence, the tension spreading through the gloomy room. And then she opened her mouth, but no sound came from it, because a hand suddenly appeared on the woman's shoulder, making her get instantly calmer. Well, not _calmer_, but at least less… dangerous.

It was the hands of that weird old man I saw yesterday… Ouch. "My head still hurts. Okay, now I remember what happened last night. Sort of…" My mind was trying to remember last night events, and paying attention to every move of every soul in that room. Mr. Weird Whiskers moved his head to look me in the eyes and sighed.

- Kikyo. She's now part of the family, and will live and learn with us.

Kikyo had a disgusted look, but made no objections. I bet my face wasn't as 'pokerish' as it should, too. Live with them? _Learn_ with them? Eeesh, my brain's melting; I can even hear the sirens and my neurons running like crazy trying to reorganize my thoughts. The old man continued:

- Yako. Give Killua to Illumi and follow me. – But he didn't move his foot. Hm, waiting to see if I'd freak out. "He must think I'm some sort of dangerous beast. Cool! Someone finally realized my natural gift for disaster!"

The said kid was still holding tightly, but his face wasn't buried on my chest. It was facing Illumi. Every second was precious, so I took some time to walk toward her… his… _it's_ direction. Reluctantly, I handed meat ball, who was silently crying and looking to me. My heart gained a ton every tear I saw flowing down his chubby checks, and finally broke into stupid little pieces when I realized our hands still tied together. I gave him – and only him – a little but warm smile.

- Don't worry Killua, I'll be seeing you again. – And poked his nose. Somehow, he got the real message.

"I'll be there for you, no matter what. I'll protect you, it's okay. "

"Promise?" – He asked me with his eyes.

"I promise." – I answered in his head, and he finally let go of my hand but didn't look away.

- Ready? – It was the old man again. I think his name is Zero… Zebo… Zeno? Pfssh, never mind, too complicated.

Inwardly, I promised myself not to look at anybody's eyes again. At least in this… Place. No one shall hear my voice or notice any sort of emotion or personality coming from me. My soul? My capacity to feel or understand people's feelings? Hidden, locked up. I bet my eyes were as empty as Illumi's. Well, that was a question so I have to answer it, right?

- I was born ready. – He seemed satisfied, and guided me to the giant hall, taking me deeper into the strange house, seeming darker and creepier at every step we took.

Too dramatic, I admit it. But I would never know that I was right to think that these were almost my last words for a long, long, _LONG_ time. In the other hand, I knew I was right on one thing: 'Yako' doesn't exist anymore. In her place, there's a perfect killing machine, with the most accurate moves you'll ever see. I've been always aware of the fact that my body was made exclusively to kill, destroy and torture, but I've always tried to do otherwise. And now, these creeps were going to unleash my inner self, a dark power that no one should _ever_ know.

"I'm an empty body, incapable of feeling anything, but perfectly able to destroy anything that gets on my way." I thought. Then why this old man and his son (Silva suddenly popped out of the shadows) are still alive? First: I'm still too weak to defeat them. Second: They're not on my way. Actually, these assassins (I deduced this by myself) were going to make the giant favor of training me for my _real_ purpose without knowing: Killing the "oh-so-blessed" child, who's probably going through the same thing (except perhaps, the dramatic episodes I had gone through).

- You're going to learn everything we can teach you, and in return, we want you to be the greatest assassin ever to put a foot in this planet. Understood?

- Yes. – Pfssh, in _this_ planet? Easy.

- We'll also give you our name, Zaoldyeck. And we're also going to show you some sort of thing we discovered from your past. – WHOA WHOA, HOLD IT THERE! HOW ON BLOODY-ZOMBIE-COW'S PLANET COULD THEY POSSIBLY KNOW _ANYTHING_ FROM MY PAST? – We've been searching about it last night, and found out some pretty nasty things from your parents. – Ah, ok. They're some sort of weird stalkers, and found things that I've been searching for since I was born. I see. CURSEYOUDAMNCRAZYSONOFA- - We're willing to give this knowledge to you, but you'll have to do everything we'll teach like… _PERFECTLY._

He looked at me, trying hard to find any sort of emotion on my face, but my well-trained poker face was doing a great job hiding all of them (I never thought that someday I'd say this, but it's all thanks to Mrs. Fossil. *Shivers, shivers and invisible thunders everywhere*).

- Do we have a deal, Yako?

- … Yes. – And _these_ were my last words for a very. Long. Time.

._~.:X.X.X:.~_.

If someone asks, I wouldn't be able to point out everything that happened on these past six years. Just a few things got stuck on my brain, like little but important things.

I remember being forced to train to exhaustion, receiving electric and physical treatment, and not being able complain, I mean, not even open my mouth to demonstrate pain. Speaking of it, the word isn't on my vocabulary anymore.

I remember being left alone on a weird building, and getting away after reaching a determined floor, only a month or so later. I was something like six years.

I remember a giant beast-dog and my irrational fear for it getting worse, only to increase my already abnormal senses and reflexes, and every time a tear would escape my eyes, the creature would be released, and I was supposed to run or fight it for my life. Literally.

Mostly, I remember watching Killua grow every day, but the joyful sparkle in his eyes seemed to disappear in the same speed. We did spend some time together, even in the isolation chamber. But my most sad and painful memory, is about my last day in Zaoldyeck's mansion, on my 10th birthday. It was still night, so I soundlessly sneaked into his room. He was four at body, but his eyes and mind were really older. So, in my mind, meat ball would understand, but after so many years without a single feeling, I wouldn't dream about the possibility that he _is_ a child, and he _does_ like me as a sister.

- I'm sorry nii-chan. You know I can't stay here. And you also know that this day would come.

I was gently caressing his face, wiping away any tear that dared to escape his eyes. His face was frowned, and his mind was working at full speed. If the situation wasn't heart-breaking, I'd be chuckling at his worried face.

- Yes you can! We… We're supposed to stay together, remember? We're family! You're _MY _sister, only MINE! – He was sobbing and trembling inside my protective hug. – You promised… - Killua whined, still in my arms.

- Killua, my darling, pay attention to what I'm going to say.

He sniffed and stared into my eyes. I took it as a yes.

- We both knew that I couldn't always be by your side.

- But you said…

- Shhuush. – I placed a finger on his lips - I know what I said. I won't be here, but I _will_ protect you, no matter what. Got it?

He nodded, because speaking was impossible. Oh, the scene was tearing my heart into tiny insignificant pieces. His tears, the (almost) soundless cry and his _eyes_ were making everything worse. How could I let him here? But who am I to stop him from… Well, learning? I knew this was pure torture, the most painful I've ever had to go through, but I didn't want to be the one who'd take away from him _his _chance of escaping from this mad house. He had to do this by himself.

- Can't I at least keep some memories?

- Nope. I'm sorry little one.

- I won't remember you… at all?

- Well, that's the idea. But we were together for too much time. You won't _recognize _me at once, but I guess… You'll have that strange feeling that you know me somewhere, _somehow_.

- We'll meet again. Right?

- Of course. – With the tip of my fingers, I caressed his chubby face. - I love you Killua, my little brother.

- And I... I love you onee-chan! I always will, even if I don't remember you

We hugged even tighter and cried together. While we shared that last moment, I searched his mind looking for thoughts and memories of me, and immediately erasing them. He yelled every time he felt one of his precious memories going away. But I was selfish. Some tiny little recordings, little sensations, and little feelings he had for me, of us together were kept in there, but in a secret spot. Hopefully, I someday he get to see me again, he'll remember. Or at least, have a nice feeling to be around me.

- I'll always protect you – A tear. – I'll always love you – His tiny fingers digging in my back, as if to stop me from going away. - And I'll always remember you.

With that, I mentally knocked him out, one of my new abilities, and gently placed him on his bed. Looking to his face being illuminated by the moonlight, he looked so peaceful. Softly kissing his forehead, I soundlessly made my way to the window, not being capable of looking back, and like with the grace of a feline, I jumped out. And ran. Ran to anywhere. Ran to nowhere. Ran like an insane person, all of my hidden emotions came back, and were flowing freely through my eyes, making me cry as loud as I could. It hurt. It was more painful that any physical pain. But it was somehow good too. For me, it meant a new beginning. No, not a beginning. It's simply the next step to reach my purpose. And I could feel: It was _SO_ close. And my memory ends there, by seeing the lights of the city and heading to the dock, running and still sobbing desperately. I heard the boat's stunning toot, and fell to my knees, hiding behind some boxes. "Going away, at last. I'm so sorry Killua, and I hope someday you'll understand." With that, I passed out, only awaking in the middle of the 'trip', hearing some weirdoes talking about some…

- Hunter you say? – He said. Hm… Interesting.

* * *

><p>Leorio: *Whacks Haruna with his Teddy bear.* HOW COULD YOU? *Sniiiiifs*<p>

Haruna: I DON'T KNOW D8 Here have this, you're getting disgusting. *Hands a tissue*

Leorio: Oh, thank you. BUT YOU'RE STILL A CRUEL AND HEARTLESS PERSON! *Blank expression* *Stares at Haruna all creped out* YOU! AND YOU! *Points to Kurapika, who's not-giving-a-damnly reading a book* YOU BOTH ARE- *Sobs. Again…*

Kurapika: *Looking to Haruna, smiling sheepishly* Welcome to the club. Only heartless, cruel and… What was the other one again?

Leorio: *From the corner of depression* FEELINGLESS!

Kurapika: Oh yes, and that one too.

Haruna: … Eeeh ö_ö

Hisoka and Illumi: Howdy, partner 8D!

Haruna: … That's… Disturbing Ö.Ö…

Kurapika: You'll get used to it. *Flipping the page*

Haruna: *Looking to Hisoka & CIA dancing to YMCA* Ë.Ö I think my soul just left, and I'll transform into a hollow… *twitching*

Kurapika: You'll get used to that too!

Haruna: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ë.ë?

Kurapika: Te he he, joking! He he he… He… Oi, Haruna? What are you planning to do with that hammer toy? EH? HARUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs like there's no tomorrow from Haruna, the hollow*

Kuroro: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMCA, I LOVE BEING THE Y 8D~ *unexplainable*

Shalnark: Review ^-^!


	5. The First Obstacle

Killua: Well, Haruna's still chasing Kurapika, Leorio is still sobbing and Gon is… Well… *Sweat drop*

Gon: Neee, Killuuuuaaaa, look! *Points to baby Killua* You were SO cuuuutGAPF- *With a unicorn plush on the mouth**Don't ask me how o.o'*

Killua: Temporally incapable of speaking! *Innocent smile* So, please enjoy your reading =D *Glares at Gon*

Gon: ._.

Killua: *Growls*

Gon: Ç_Ç MI MI MI MI~

* * *

><p>I admit, I was really tempted to follow this guys to know more about this "Hunter" stuff, but I knew I had to stay hidden and certificate that none of the Zaoldyeck's were following me. With these thoughts on mind, I made my way through the crowd, making sure that no one would see my face. Calling attention was quite easy with my damn ears and tail, so I had to erase any sort of possibility to be recognized in the future. I made my way to the nearest park, but it was too crowded, even being night time.<p>

I walked quite a lot, but none of the trees in the parks seemed really good to climb on and sleep. I sighed and sat underneath the nearest gigantic tree, wondering what to do next. "Well, Silva always talked about some hotels or something like that, but I don't know any… And I don't know how they work exactly." I tried to make an image of myself going into a dark and macabre place asking for a room. And the result was so abnormal that I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my own stupidity.

- Having a good time on your own or just being an idiot? – Came a voice from no where, causing me shivers and making my body enter in a defensive state. He simply chuckled.

- What do you want?

- Oh, right to the point, I see. I'm Ryuky.

- … I didn't ask that.

- Pssst, this is the time when you say your name.

- … - I was ready to turn on my heels and go away when he snorted and said:

- Fine! I was just trying to be nice. Well, obviously, you're not from here. You must be like, what, six?

- Ten – I replied between my teeth, a nerve already twitching in my forehead.

His face turned out surprised. I raised my eyebrow. End of the age topic.

- Anyway, you don't smell like human, and your aura is too frigging awesome to be human, too.

- My what?

- Oh jeez, you don't know any of this aura thing?

- If I'm asking it's because I _don't know._ – I spoke every word very slowly, so maybe this weird boy with blue hair could understand. _Maybe._

- Makes sense. – I mentally face palmed myself. – Tell you what, I'm a dragon too! – And he smiled. A sweet smile. As simple as that.

I shocked. HOW DID HE KNOW? Well, I knew that I had the blood of a dragon, but I never transformed into one! Hm, not entirely… Anyway, that's not the point. Silva and Zeno never, _EVER _told me about others of my kind. Ahem, the dragon kind.

- Don't worry, your secret's safe with me! – He pointed himself with his thumb on the chest. Great. My secret is safe with an oh-so-joyful-stupid-windy-head.

I didn't know what to do. My basic plan was: Go to somewhere far away (Check). Finding a place to stay temporally (Partially check). Earn some money (Not-so-check). Gather as many information as I can (Tomorrow I'll do it, I promise!). But meeting this idiot _thing_ and having one of my greatest secrets revealed by _it_, was definitely NOT on them.

- Okay, so why did you come after me, exactly? – I need time. He's stupid but not weak, I can sense it. "Ha, not as strong as me" I happily though.

- Because you're the last of the Ryutsuki's, and it's my job to find any lost dragon on this planet. Oh, and of course, take them to our "secret base". Isn't that _WHICKED_? - So happy. So stupid. Makes me want to throw snails at him.

- Ha ha, what are you weirdo talking about? – Inwardly, I _was_ throwing snails at him. Carnivore snails.

- Silly, any dragon can find out a Ryutsuki really fast! I mean, they would, but since you're the last one… - He scratched a non existing itch on the back of his head. – Anyway! Every Ryutsuki have this wild power on them, and this… thing about you that makes you look really dangerous! Even though you're tiny! Ha ha, look at yo- - _SPACK! _Oops. That was his stomach, not an enormous spider!

- You were saying? – I said with a cute-yet-disturbing voice.

- Dangerous. Really mischievous, tricky and evil.

- Thank you. You said a lot, but I still can't see a point to all of that.

- You were too busy punching me instead of waiting for I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO OUR LIDER AND HE'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU, STOPGLARINGATMEEEEE!

I smirked at his fear. One devilish look and he's already like this? _Weak_.

- Like most men, you just needed a little pressure. – I said with a satisfied tone.

- And what do _you_ know about men, huh, little fox? – Ryuky provoked me while crossing his long arms in front of his chest. Not without a little groan of pain. Te he he~

- I know plenty. – I replied getting up and whipping off the dust of my black shorts.

_- How_ could you possibly know _plenty_, missy?

- Knowing. They're like a formula. Once you get it, it's pretty simple to use it around, ne Ryu-_chan_? – I grinned even more at his dreaded expression. Okay, I'm being cruel. Screw it, he started it all!

His eyes widened in shock, and stared at me moving towards him, with my backpack already placed on my shoulders. Involuntarily, I giggled at his still shocked (and a little blushed) face. I lot of people do this, and I really can't understand it… They stare at me and just… Blush. Weird creepsters.

- I'm mocking you, baka. So where's this dragon camp of yours?

He frenetically swung his head, and stomped through the forest, taking me with him deeper into the forest. Yup, definitely not in my plans but obviously a great deal better.

~.:X.X.X:.~

In the first months, I was taught about all the 'dragon history', with a special focus on the Ryutsuki clan, the most powerful ever. Apparently, we I have this 'element control', which grants me the ability to use fire (all dragons can use it, duh), electricity, water and wind, without hurting myself. Well, my dragon skills should stop at "electricity", but my mother gave me the ability to control wind and water, being a kitsune herself. I admit it, fire is not my specialty, but wind is. I can't explain, it's like… I'm part of it. Just like that day on the library, when I (cof awesomely cof) knocked down Mrs. Fossil. But it was all theory, the real train began after six months.

Bow and arrow. Element control. Nen skills. Physical training, mental training, moral studies, fly lessons (I was transformed into a dragon, so COOL), math, physics, geography, philosophy and every other 'phy' you can think of. Oh, there were piano lessons too, but they were there just to relax me a little. By the end of the year, I was one of the smartest in town, and the best in bow and arrow. So good that my nen ability came to be boosting the power and create fire or electric arrows. There's more but these were my most trained skills. Well, I aced the physical test at the first try, therefore, the teacher simply made the most difficult trainings schedule _EVER_, almost making the Zaoldyeck's jealous. If I was good, now could describe myself as (ahem, not humble) 'incredible'.

In the beginning of my last year there I trained like hell, but inside the library. I decided to fill up my brain with any information I'd put my hands on. A second you waste thinking in a battle, could be your last. Everything has to come almost instinctively to my mind, so I can end the fight in less than a minute. I read every book in that place, and almost didn't sleep. It was so good, that feeling of the information and knowledge getting inside your brain... But I miss Kinoto sitting beside me, purring while in his cat form, and teaching me in his human form, or even being my warm pillow. He was the only one who stood there with me reading all of those books, helping me search my past, to find any possible (and bloodless) solution to my curse, and even indicating me some nice books. I promised myself to search for him when this whole mess gets over, and we'll have the largest library in the whole universe. Okay, childish, but still… I even tried to contact him with my mind, (some sort of telepathic ability of mine), but he's obviously too far from me.

And there was Killua. There wasn't a single day I didn't think of him. His face, his hands, his eyes, his laugh… I chuckled thinking of his many moods. The indifferent Killua, always defeated by the power of candy. The OHMYGODTHAT'SSOCOOL Killua, whenever we went (sneaked cof cof) outside and watched the sunset. The 'pout' Killua. The suspicious Killua. Aw, I _always_ cry when I think of our last conversation. But how could it be any different? If he had memories of our good times, is almost certain that he'd come running after me, but with his limited skills, he'd be caught for sure, and they'd torture him for _weeks_. "No. I was the best thing to do. To… Protect him…" – Was what I said to me every. Single. Day.

I was actually getting comfortable there, but I had to go back to that stupid planet and end it all at once. "I must find this kid, and destroy him. No feelings, just another kill and it's all over." They (my teachers and Ryu-_chan_) offered me a place to stay, and if I wasn't the most hated and troubled person on the universe planet, I'd try to bring kinoto and Killua and stay. But I'm Yako Ruach Ryutsuki Aquarii (There's a Zaoldyeck lost in the middle, but I don't consider myself as part of the family), and this whole sanctuary will be in danger if I stay here any longer.

My last hours were used to 'prepare' me, by giving back my necklace (which looked like a dog's collar, but anyways), my backpack and my red ribbon with the dragon's pendant. I figured that my book would be safer here, so I gave him to Ryuky, who was… crying? "I'll talk to him later." I tasked myself, watching him go outside and leaving me alone with my tutors. The most important of them all said with his deep voice:

- Your necklace is wrapped in energy, so you won't be able to transform into a dragon except in extremely necessary situations.

- Yes, Neytou-sama.

- This is also made to refrain from losing control of your powers, and reminding you of your blood.

- Refrain… My powers…? – I didn't like this. Not at a_ll._

- Yes. We all know your incredible strength, but none of us know your limits. You can easily destroy a mountain, even if not using your red eyes, other of yours Ryutsuki's legacy. – He made a funny face, as if trying to hold back a smile – But we all know that even being cold, rational and logical, you can lose control rather easily.

I blushed. It's true. BUT, it takes a long time to get me out of my mood. In the other hand, once it's done… Yup, better leave the dog's collar on.

- Yes, Neytou-sama.

- Off to go now.

- Thank you very much, Neytou-sensei, for everything.

- Thank you, Yako-san for taking your pride aside, trusting and letting us teach you everything we know. Besides, we learned a lot with you too.

- I'm sorry, what? – Did I just hear what I think I heard?

- You heard it. Now, I think I hear someone sniffing outside…

- Ah, Ryuky… Thank you once again, sensei!

We both bowed in respect, and I ran out seeking for the whining boy I've heard a few minutes ago… And there he was, sitting underneath "our" tree (It was the most affected tree in the entire forest with a bunch of missing parts and visible marks of cof cof teeth cof, claws, mud and blood stains. There're even a few pieces of our clothes… Well, it's pretty much giant, so I think it won't fall on anybody's head… For a while). I sighed at his depressed-self, hugging his knees, hiding half of his face on them. And poking the leaves on the floor with a stick!

- That's rock bottom for you, evolutionary denied creature. – I happily said as I approached the boy, who was still pathetically poking the floor. I tried to be a bit warmer. - Ne, inconvenient prick, I think I'll miss you…

- YEAH? I'M TOTALLY GOING TO ENJOY IT. – Ryuky suddenly shouted, throwing his stick away.

- Really? And who's going to beat you up at fencing?

- YOU NEVER BEAT ME UP, I WAS DISTRACTED. – He pouted and glared at me, hatred burning in his eyes. Ryu-_kun_ _hates_ to admit that I (and only I) always beat, nah, _humiliated _him at fencing.

- Fine. Why are you yelling?

- I'M NOT YELLING!

- …

- OKAY, MAYBE A LITTLE!

- Um hm, I can see that. - I gave him my best 'I-don't-believe-a-word-you-say' look.

- GOOD, NOW GO AWAY. ABANDON ME HERE. I HOPE YOU GET HAPPY EVERY TIME YOU THINK OF MY DEAD-OF-BOREDOM BODY.

- Are you saying that you _will_ miss me?

- NO!

- Then why are you crying?

- BECAUSE YOU'RE LEAVING! – Blushing after saying this and seeing me half smirking – I-I MEAN, I'M NOT… _I'M NOT…_ CRYING! – He shouted and broke into tears a few seconds later, sobbing like a child.

- There, there. – I pat him in the head. Ok, in the 'affection' matter I'm the most ignorant person you'll ever meet. – I won't be dead, you know? Maybe someday and… KYAARGH! – He hugged me, and I did my best not to dig my claws on his lungs.

- Yako, I _WILL_ miss you and your petulant voice! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AND… AND OUR DEADLY WRESTLINGS?

- I'm pretty sure that of the entire village, you're the only one missing them. – I chuckled, still looking to... Well, his chest. I was squeezed against it, but as much as I hate to admit, the feeling was good. He's the big brother I've never had, and even if we say that our relationship is based on hate and destruction, or even nearly _kill _each other almost every day, Ryuky and I know that we love each other as brothers.

He sighed and let go of the hug, following me on my way to the forest, temporally painted in gold because of the beautiful twilight as if it was there just to make my farewell a little more dramatic. "Great, everything that I need right now is drama."

Countless times we destroyed this village with our "deadly wrestling", "let's pretend that we're in the safari, you're the hippo and I'm the lion" that ended up on we chasing each other to death, our water vs. earth matches leaving every single house on the village brown, and of course, we've had to clean it up (We knew that he could use fire and I could use wind, but mud fights were so… disgusting and apocalyptical!), staring competition, laugh-without-smiling competition, I'm-a-better-ninja-than-you competition… EVERYTHING would turn into a competition on our hands, and almost EVERY TIME it'd end up in jeopardy, disaster and laughs. (And points in the face shouting: "I WIN, TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD/ BRAT!", but anyways…) Our motto was: The important thing isn't winning; you need to _humiliate _the opponent, crush him/her into tiny, insignificant pieces. Ok, we're both kids, and we admitted it _many_ times in front of our teachers.

Right now, we were approaching the same woods from the past, most specifically, to the secret portal to the planet where he found me.

- Aw, you'll get over it.

He glared at me, instantly making me mentally kick myself for my cold and senseless words.

- Maybe you'll find someone else to annoy you!

- It won't be the same thing – He sniffed.

- I know, but it's the best we've got for know, isn't it?

- I guess… - Ryuky hesitated a second before taking a deep breath - Yako?

- … Hm? – I hesitated. Emotions make me uncomfortable… Mostly because I never know how to respond, or what _I'm feeling about another one's feelings._

- Thanks for being my lil' sister. Promise not to get hurt? – Ryuky lowed his head to look in my eyes.

- I'll do my best. Promise not to ruin the village without me? – I half smiled. He chuckled.

- I'll try.

The boy kissed me in the forehead, caressed my cheeks and turned away. The third painful good bye of my life, and I was only fifteen. I looked up and threaded whatever or whoever should be up there to be threatened:

- You better make up for this, you sadistic… You.

Again, I did not look back and walked back to the damn planet. "This holy kid better be prepared." – I thought and grinned like a demon. After all, what's the fun of being one and not using it's advantages? I didn't use the portal. I casually walked through the tree's shadows, already warming up for who-knows-what. Well, someone _did_ know it… As soon as I put my foot on the forest floor, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't have the slightest _idea_ how much. There was this 'something' observing me from quite a distance, so I decided to go the other way, towards a strange desert. I could hear some loud sounds coming from there, so I figured that there was after all a city there.

My clothes were normal: black shorts, a loose-fitting black t-shirt over a horizontal black and red striped long sleeved shirt. Ok, my tail, ears and dog's collar _might_ call out attention, but I didn't care that much. It was night, and no one was giving a damn about this weird girl walking aimlessly in the middle of the desert. No one except this _creep_, who was still observing me. Carefully, I sought for the source and found out that it was coming from behind my back. "No way, Sherlock, that burning whole in your back simply can't be the person's glare. Baka" I mentally punched myself.

I decided to enter this game and slowed my rhythm a little. The stranger also did it. I walked faster. Took a while, but it followed my steps. "Fine." I used my telepathic skills to get to the stranger, seeking through his mind and finding some pretty nasty things in there. When he realized what I was doing, a brick wall was materialized to protect them. I grinned. Destroying it was too easy, didn't deserve my attention. But suddenly I felt his muscles contracting, as if preparing for a long race. It was a trap, so I decided to wait a little. Ok, he actually started to run in my direction, wow, really fast!

Easily I ran towards the approaching city, and climb on the nearest building, finally looking to my weird stalker. He was still on the desert, but was a little stunned at my speed, so I was able to mentally attack him. Just a little warning.

-Kuroro's POV:

I've never been more excited in my whole life. Or scared. This girl attacked me mentally, and all I can hear is a shrieking sound, and the most dreadful aura surrounding me, leaving me to tremble and run really slower. It stopped. It's only a warning! I almost _died_ here and she's only playing? I grinned with a thirst for her blood, her _power._

Suddenly, I remembered a day from a long time ago, when I saw this little girl with quite an evil aura, on Zaoldyeck's mansion.

"No way. It can't be her!" – I taunted her to come after me, but she didn't take the bait. "Smart kid. But I still want her for me. My doll…"

Yako's POV:

"Ha ha, he's standing there, waiting for me to go _there?_ What a gentleman." – I gave up of the game, turning on my heels and jumping from roof to roof I got on a strange place. I was on the top of a very, _very_ high building, so I decided to look down. What I saw was a lot of people walking to no where to anywhere, a bunch of very fast moving things… I saw this a few times, I think it's called… Kart? Car? Yeah, I think it's called car!

- Enjoying the view? – Said a voice behind me, guess who.

- Pretty much. – I knew he was there since I left that building, but _he_ didn't know that I knew! Confusing, but worked out rather well.

- Don't you fear me?

- Nope.

- Oh, hu hu, you should.

- And why makes you think that?

- I want you.

I hesitated. He vomited those words with such a simplicity that made _me_ stunned. I slowly turned my head to face him, and I didn't like his face _at all_. His hair was black and all messed up because the long run, and he had this… cross on his forehead. His clothes were black as well, but what made me most disturbed were his eyes. I instantly remembered Illumi's eyes, but no… His eyes were _cute _and _warm_ comparing to these.

_- Excuse me?_

_- _I want you to be my doll… - he said in a vague tone, walking towards me. I lost control, as that psycho walked towards me, our gaze locked up, neither of us looking away, trying to predict each other's move. But he couldn't quite follow them. Using only my physical strength, I attacked him.

* * *

><p>Yako: I'm Haruna's alter ego \o So, I'm here to ask you guys what's your opinion about the story so far! Oh and about chapter 3… Please ignore the whole mess U.U I tried like A HUNDRED times to fix it, but it seems to be impossible to do so TT^TT

Kuroro: That's because you don't know how to use this properly…

Yako: OH JEE, you're _SUCH_ a genius 'O'! *Cynic-like*

Kuroro: I know, righ? Right? O_O RIGHT?

Yako: Aim…

Kuroro: Say what o.o?

Yako, Kurapika and Gon: FIRE!

Kuroro: AW SHI…

Gon: Ò_Ó

Kuroro: …PS!

*Lots of pies, plushies and a Hisoka(?) are thrown on him*

Leorio: *Waves his disgusting tissue* Review for Kuroro…

Yako, Kurapika and Gon: *Death glare*

Leorio: For orphan pandas?

Yako, Kurapika and Gon: …

Hisoka: *Munching Kuroro's overcoat* Review for me ruining his clothes AND his hair!

Leorio, Yako, Kurapika and Gon: HURRAY \o\ \o/\o/ /o/!


	6. Destiny?

Haruna: Heey, it's me again (:

Killua: Nobody missed you xP *Crosses arms*

Haruna: *ignores* I hope you like this (REEAAALLYYY LONG) chapter, when Leorio, Kurapika and Gon will finally appear =D

Said ones: *wearing cool sunglasses and black suits* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH \o/

Killua: …I lied, thanks God you're back, now have this *hands out hammer toy*. GO GO GO! THEY'RE THE TARGET!

Haruna: …-.-' Why did I come back again?

Hisoka: Because you love us *grins*

Haruna: =.=' *whacks him with hammer toy*

Shalnark: *Looks to Hisoka, who's passed out* WOOAH, TAKEN DOWN WITH ONE HIT! LOOKS LIKE A BAD POKEMON CHOICE!

Haruna: o.o... It's your turn *hands hammer toy to Killua*

* * *

><p>I calculated my chances of winning, and I must say they were only 60%. By Zaoldyeck's teachings, I should run away, but by my laws, I would fight him for my own safety. I couldn't let this <em>maniac <em>alive; he'd ruin my plans for sure. I attacked with my claws, making a huge damage on his chest, on the exact spot where should be his heart. But I must've miscalculated my strength, because his heart wasn't on my hands, only a few pieces of cloth, skin and blood. Less blood that I wished for…

- You're actually pretty fast!

- I can say the same.

- My name is Kuroro Lucifer, and you are…?

- … - He was trying to distract me, but I wasn't sure _why_… - Hm, you don't want to say it. That's okay! We'll have more things to talk about, then!

- Tsch! – What an annoying creature… Too bad I don't have any snails, or else, crocodiles to throw at him…

- I like witty girls, you know? Makes everything a little more… Fun… - Okay, that's it! I jumped on his direction, giving him the worst mental attack _ever_, making his ear bleed a little, and making my path to his neck easier. But, again, he dodged.

I used my ten to continue fighting because, somehow, his aura was growing bigger and bigger… I punched him, I kicked him, I almost cut his head off, but the man was just really good at dodging and enduring my attacks. "Damn, I think that in this world my powers get weaker… And there's this dog-collar thing… Enough! I can't let him go now." – I thought not taking my eyes away from Kuroro, who was panting, but still got that sadistic smile on his face. I growled and let more power flow to my aura, making it get wider and a little more violent. We were on the brim of the roof, on opposite sides. I thought about using the slight breeze that was surrounding us to push him out of the roof, but I think that he'd simply jump to another roof. Fire? It was starting to rain. Water! Maybe if I make him come to this little pool in front of me… No, too risky.

- Tell me, do you have any friends? – He decided to break the silence once again.

- Not of your concern. – His ears were bleeding, he was really tired, and his mind was getting slow, so _HOW_ could the man still stand in there? Unless… Someone is telling him what to do… Someone is controlling him! "No no no no, I'm getting paranoid. Be rational!"

- I'll understand as a no. What if I said to you that I have this…- I didn't let him finish, I've read his mind and knew what he was going to say.

- I rather die than joining your stupid Gen-ei Ryodan gang.

- Is that so? Well, let's ask the 'stupid gang' about this… - He softly said, and gestured to someone behind him. And then I knew I was screwed.

He wasn't alone, there must be like ten or eleven of them, and all in almost the same ability level as him. That's why he was so calm! Oh my, I was being distracted so I wouldn't sense his partner and _SHIT, I WAS TRAPPED! _

- Shal, why don't you take off of him your… Thingy? I think Danchou will be okay now. – Said a girl with a black hair and giant glasses.

- He said not to do so until the girl was trapped.

- She _is _trapped, stupid head. – Suddenly joined a man with a weird hair and samurai clothes.

- No she's not, she's right there. Completely free. – He pointed to me. That red-head boy was actually right. I was planning my escape.

- Ha ha, as if that she'll get away from us.

- You can't be sure! She's good! Even Danchou is damaged, look! – And he showed him his… I don't know what that is…. Well, it had a few buttons, made weird sounds and had a bright sort of screen on top.

I used this moment to jump out of the building, perfectly and soundlessly landing on the floor. Of course, I mentally distracted them before this 'brave' act. All of them. Even that weird guy with red hair and black with red details clothes. By the information I got seeking through their minds, I found out that his name is Hisoka. He didn't get distracted, but didn't try to follow me either. His last thoughts were something like: "It'll get funnier to get if we have to hunt her down! Ku fu fu~"

And then I ran like there was no tomorrow, because there _would be NO TOMORROW_ if those guys captured me. I thanked those enormous buildings for making a giant maze for me to hide in, but I knew that if they wanted, they could follow my smell or even my aura, because I couldn't just lower it, I'd be dead if they jumped out of no where and hit me! Walk through shadows was impossible; I used too much aura in that damn fight with that damn _Kuroro_. "Curse him. Curse my stupidity. Curse MY LACK OF ATTENTION! CURSE THAT GUY AHEAD M-" I was so busy cursing that I even forgot to dodge him, and before I knew, we were rolling on the sidewalk, destroying trashcans and leaving some random people completely in panic thinking: "OMG, people are falling from the sky, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Yeah, humans can be really pathetic when they want. Anyway, after some good fifty meters we stopped and I saw myself on his eyes, our face only three inches away. I was on top of him. Blushing, I spoke:

- I'm very sorry sir, are you okay? – I quickly got up, looking around to see if any of those freaks were following me. Nope, no one in a mile. I faced him again, and got surprised with the deepness of his eyes.

- I ask it to you! - He said sitting and scratching the back of his head.

- I-I'm fine, thanks. Here, I help you. – And offered my hand, which he quickly grabbed and used to get up.

- Woah, you're quite strong and… Hey! Where you're going? – I was turning on my heels and preparing to run away, when he held my arm, forcing me to face him again. And then I realized: He shouldn't be alive! My speed was nothing less than 60 Km/h, and I hit him without any sort of protection! He should be nothing but a piece of disgusting meat right now!

- I'm sorry, I… I have to go. – Impressive, but not worthy of my time.

- Wait! You seem a bit frighten, can I help you? – He looked right into my eyes, and I saw his genuine concernment about me. That melted the fear away from me for 3 seconds, before I realized _I _was the one who'd put him in danger if I'd stay any longer.

- Leorio! Let's go! – Called out a little boy with spiked black hair only a few steps away from us. When he saw me, he tilted his head and frowned, as if trying to recognize me. – Hey, who's the girl?

I panicked. Using the moment of his distraction, I twisted my wrist and turn back, trying to escape again, only to get face to face to a blond and serious looking boy.

Iiiirk! – Before I could do anything aside this ridiculous sound, he slid an arm around my waist and another one around my arms, temporally immobilizing me.

- It's okay, we're not going to hurt you.

I relaxed a little, but my heart was still pounding too fast. In his mind, I found their names: Leorio, Gon and Kurapika. I made my best to keep a normal tone when I said:

- Then why are you trying to immobilize me?

- Excuse me, _trying?_ You're compl- HEY!

- You were saying? – I said in a monotone voice, dusting off some imaginary dust on my clothes. I managed to escape his "hug" without him even noticing.

- Wow, you're really fast! Even faster than Killua! – Said Gon.

My heart skipped his beating. The world slowly stopped. I gasped, desperately needing oxygen.

- Wha… What's his name again?

- Killua. He's my best friend and-

- GON! How many times did I tell you not to give away our names? – Said another boy with white hair, approaching with an ice cream on each hand. "No. It can't be him. _No way."_

- Eeh, sorry… - The little brat said sweat dropping and scratching a non-existent itch on the back of his head.´

- Who's the fox girl? – Killua said gesturing to me with his chin. He didn't change in the slightest.

- Well, I was going to ask it when everyone decided to show up. – Explained Leorio. – Here, let's start all over again. My name is Leorio, and they're Gon, Kurapika and Killua. – They all nodded with the head, except for Killua, who was giving me a quizzical look, as if… Aw ducks, as if he recognized me from somewhere…

- My name is Yako.

- Eh, different.

- Look, I really have to go but… - I felt a shiver down my spine when I realized that Hisoka was a few blocks away, and had this weird thirst for our deaths… - How about I make this up for you by buying you some… - DAMN! I don't know how to act among humans! Killua was holding some ice cream… Candy! Candy is for kids, what do adults eat? I looked around desperately searching for a solution when I sniffed out… - COFFEE! I mean – I lowered my tone. - Coffee! I'll buy you guys a nice cup of coffee!

- Err, okay…

- Great, let's go, there's coffee over there. – And practically dragged them there. Okay, _literally_ dragged them there and only got satisfied when Hisoka's aura was inexistent. "Phew." And flopped down in the nearest chair, closing my eyes for a while and forgetting about the world.

- Okay, what's happening here? – I almost jumped out of the chair. Dammit, I completely forgot about them! This time, Kurapika was giving me a quizzical look.

- What is happening here is that I… Was running really fast and accidentally hit Leorio. – Inwardly, I was hitting my head on the table. "WHAT ARE, EIGHT? EVEN KINOTO CAN MAKE UP A BETTER LIE THAN THIS!"

- Yeah, right. I saw what happened, and no normal person can run that fast. – Kurapika said in a 'dare-you-to-say-otherwise' tone, and leaned his shoulders over the table.

- Yes they can, when they're on adrenaline and… - Now I was yanking my hair out. I sighed seeing his victory grin. – Fine. I was escaping from a few people. End of conversation. – I prepared to get up and pay the bill (Before coming back to this world, Ryuky teached me about money, credit card and this kind of stuff. Apparently, I had this bank account, with lots of money. Cof cof, forty-billion-lots-of-money cof.), but killua was standing beside me, and I could see in his eyes that he was in a mental battle against his past and the present. I mentally groaned before Leorio could save the day with our drinks.

- Here you go! Cocoa for you three and coffee for us. - Said a happy Leorio handing the hot drinks for everyone. The rain had stopped outside, but I managed to get my clothes soaked in my 'escape' and only now the cold water made effect over my body. Okay, 'cocoa' could be very nice now, since I can't use my powers to take this water off my clothes…

I sipped on the drink, a bit cautious, because I had never tasted this thing before. Well, it's actually… Good! I didn't care about their amused faces while I slowly tested it. At the end of fifteen seconds, I was happily enjoying this 'cocoa' thing.

- What, did you never drink this before?

- Nuh-uh. – I said after finishing my cup and wondering if I could go order some more.

- You got a little something here. – Gon said repressing a chuckle and gesturing to his upper lip. I blushed.

- Oh, thanks. – I quickly clean that up and started to play with my empty cup. Only now I realized how tired I was.

- You're a Kitsune, aren't you? – Asked Kurapika. I knew this was coming by the time I discovered his story. To be short, the Kuruta clan believed in Kitsunes, dragons, demons and everything you can imagine. By the way, they… Ahem, _he_ was uneasy about this. In his mind, celestial creatures were evil and mischievous. Even though the dragons had given them the ability to use the scarlet eye and stuff, but anyways.

- Yup. But I'm not here to mess up with your mind _or_ your feelings, Kuruta boy. – I said in a sarcastic voice, amused with his embarrassment. You see, Kuruta's people believed that Kitsunes only came down from their celestial dimension to play with people's lives. Okay, for a while that's what they did, but after some time, we started to be nice, giving good advices and everything to a few people!

He blushed and sipped on his already cold coffee.

- Ne, Yako-san, what's a kitsune? – Asked Gon with a peculiar face, a mixture of excitement and doubt.

- They're just some sort of mutated fox that likes to play around with people's feelings. – Growled a now proud and arrogant Kurapika.

- Hm, Kurapika-_kun,_ you sound really bitter to me. – I teased him. And _hell YEAH_, he took the bait!

- You're wrong, I'm not bitter. - Ha ha, was that a nerve twitching on his forehead?

- Then why are you acting like you were?

- I'm not! I'm just upset about your coldness over people's feelings!

- Wow, that was deep. Maybe you should write down on your diary.

_- Stop mocking me!_ – He growled, hatred dripping of every word. – And I don't have a diary!

Pretending to write on a paper with my hands I started:

- Dear diary, today I found a really _bad_ Kitsune and…

- ARGH! You're impossible. Why are you doing this, anyway? I'm only saying the truth!

- What, aren't I that mutated fox who like to play around with people's feelings? This seems to be the perfect occasion! Tell me, Kuruta boy, have you been in love with someone lately? – I provoked him. Truth is, I got a little hurt. No one in the staring trio dared to put a finger on our childish fight, and were giving us a concerned look.

- Every Kitsune is evil. You can't be any different!

- Every man is stupid _and _annoying. You can't be any different!

- Hey, I'm not stupid! ... – He silenced after finally realizing my point.

- I rest my case. – Oh sweet victory. I leaned back on the chair, still glaring at him.

We both stood in deadly silence, his pride battling against morality. I could see the little gears in his head working at full speed, and listen in the front row his internal discussion with himself. Exceptionally, he had given in to his moral sense, like every Kuruta would do. "How can I judge before I even talk to her?" The blond boy sighed.

- I'm sorry. – Kurapika finally apologized to me. I studied him a few seconds, but the boy wasn't lying. Actually, he was a little happy to find me; a part of his past, his believes, was still alive.

- It's okay. – I tried to be a bit warmer, and gave him a half-yet-warm smile.

- Could any of you two explain what happened here? – Asked Leorio.

- Nothing much, just updating some millenary discussion. – I ironically said, and both of us burst into laughter. It only got worse when Kurapika and I looked to their stunned faces, making us nearly fall off the chair.

After a good minute laughing our lungs off, we decided that it'd be a good idea to explain them the situation. Kurapika told them about Kuruta's point of view, and I told them about what I've learnt on 'dragon's camp'. Even the blond got a little entertained with the story. The time was flowing so fast that none of us realized how late it was before our fourth cup of coffee/cocoa, but no one made a mention to get up and leave.

- Which reminds me, from whom exactly were you running from? – Asked me Killua. I was still making a painful struggle to refrain telling him my whole name, our story and everything… And he'd still study my face trying to recognize me.

- From a weird guy. – My brain almost exploded when I remembered their extraordinary aura and how Leorio was still alive after our disastrous collision… _Snap! _– Wait a second, you guys… You're hunters, aren't you? – I asked with a bit of hope. – That's the only explanation Leorio is still alive!

- Eeeh, no it's not…

_- Anyway_! – I cut Kurapika impatiently.

- Yes, we are! – Answered Gon in a happy tone.

- Gooon!

- Aw, Yako-san won't do anything to us.

- That's not the point!

- Hmpf. Killua's always yelling at me… - Gon pouted childishly.

- No I'm n-not! – Killua stuttered and blushed.

- Leaving them both aside, what's with the hunter question? – Leorio caught my attention again.

- Hunters are supposed to be the best among humans, right?

- Well, yes but…

- So you guys are really strong, riiight? – I was almost exploding inside. They could help me with my whole mess!

- I guess we can say so… But where do you want to get with this?

- I want you guys to help me out!

They all silenced. Uh-oh, what did I do wrong this time?

- I-I mean, I'll pay you and stuff, and… and… If you're already busy I'll just find someone else… Okay I take back what I said… - I panicked again, the color vanishing from my face.

- What are we supposed to do? – Asked Killua in a suspicious voice.

- Erm… Do you know Gen-ei Ryodan? – Kurapika instantly sat up straight and looked into my eyes. They were red. – Ok, you know. Apparently, Kuroro is after me, and I can't afford loosing time of energy fighting him.

- Wait, did you _meet _him?

- He caught me in a trap, and I was too tired to fight them all at once. So I escaped and hit Leorio at full speed.

- Basically, you want body guards, is that what you're saying? – Summed up Killua. I almost bit my hand to refrain patting him on the head.

- No, absolutely not. I just want those guys away from me, for as long as you can.

- Is that something personal, Yako-san? – Asked Gon.

- No. I have another business to take care and I can't… Be worried about some freaks talking about wanting me as their _doll._ – I felt shivers down my spine when I remembered his _voice _reaching my ears.

- What if we accept the job? – Asked a suspicious Kurapika. I knew he would accept the job even if I made him walk on fire.

- I'd pay a great deal of money after I got this other issue solved.

- Like…?

- Ten billion jenis. – They shocked at my straight and determined answer.

- T-Ten bil…?

- Each. – I was staring at the table, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I was actually thinking about my mission, and how it was finally working out for me. They were still shocked, so I sighed and got up of the table. The bill was already paid.

- I'll give you time to think, but thanks anyway. – And I marched to the door, the cold wind biting the tip of my ears and nose.

Five seconds passed, and a radiant and joyful Kurapika rushed out the coffee shop, searching for me.

- WAIT! Wait up, Yako! We'll take it! – His face was nearly red from happiness and the rush. – All we have to do is prevent gen-ei Ryodan from reaching you, right?

- Basically.

- And we can use any weapon or… Or use any method we want, right?

- Kurapika-san, I don't care about _what_ you're going to do, I just want them _away _from me.

- YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! – He suddenly threw his arms in the air, yelling and doing a sort of… Victory dance…

- What did you do with him? Kurapika barely smiles, and now he's… - Leorio gestured the 'dancing-boy-we-pretend-we-don't-know' with his hand.

- Dancing?

- Yes!

- I think… I just gave him the opportunity to finally revenge his clan, without using dirty money, or illegal ways. – I said still looking to him.

- Well… Thank you for that.

I frowned.

- Why are _you_ thanking me?

- You see, Kurapika is quite a stubborn person, therefore, he'll seek revenge to the end of his life despite the consequences. But I think that if we're all together…

- You'll be able to protect him from himself.

- … Bingo. – He blushed a little.

- But you want to be a doctor! How are you going to study?

For a second, he stared me in shock, but then he realized it'd be too much trouble trying to deny or figuring out how I discovered it. Leorio looked ahead to two boys chasing a maniac Kurapika, and sighed.

- I'll find a way. I'm more concerned about him that with my studies… - Wait I've read it on books… Selfless acts… That silly look on his eyes… Leorio is blushing? "Aw no…"

- You like him.

Again, he faced me with a shocked expression, but this time a lot more red than before.

- O-Of course I like him! He… He's… Kurapika is my friend!

- You know what I mean.

- … Fine. I like him. – Leorio admited to the sidewalk, while kicking a metallic thing away. Even though having a serious issue over the 'love' matter, I thought this was cute.

- Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about this.

- Thanks but… Aren't you disgusted or something like that?

- Why should I?

- Well, we're both guys and stuff…

- Leorio-san, if you love him, and I mean _really_ love him, I'm completely ok with it. Besides, why should you care about other's people opinion?

- I… I don't know. – I think I caught him off guard.

We both walked in silence, still watching the happy trio ahead. A yawn escaped my mouth before I could suppress it.

- Where are you staying, Yako-san?

- Hm, I found a very nice tree in some park, but I don't think I'll be able to find it again…

_- A tree? _– Asked Killua, who'd given up on trying to stop the dreamy Kurapika from hugging (suffocating) Gon.

- Yes, a tree. Where else could I stay?

- HMMM, I don't know, does the word 'hotel' rings a bell to you?

- Ahem, I actually don't know any howtels…

- HO-TEL. – Corrected him.

- Yes, that's the word.

- Don't tell me you've never been in a hotel before…

- Okay. – I childishly closed my lips, as if to keep a secret. Seeesh, what's the problem?

- First the cocoa. Now a hotel! _WHERE_ did you come from?

- Not from here.

- … Fine.

- Ne, Yako-chan, why don't you come with us? Our room is soooo big! We could invite the entire block, and there'd still BE ROOOM FOR MOOORE! – Invited a very drunken Kurapika.

- Yosh! Good idea! Yako-chan, you can stay in our room! – Agreed Gon smiling widely.

I looked to Leorio. He was too busy poking Kurapika, who was still giggling. Then I looked to Killua. Meat ball was staring at me.

- It's not like we've got another option, anyway.

- Killua! – Shouted Gon.

- You! You annoying prick and… - They both started to fight on the street, leaving me to follow the destruction path on my own. Actually, it was good. No one would see my smile, and no one would feel my happiness for all of that.

We arrived at the hotel, and they offered me a bed, but I preferred to stay in the living room. When they all were really sleeping, I walked to the window and looked to the moon. Silently, I thanked whoever is there to be thanked for, and cried for the first time in years. I buried my face in my arms, and let the cold breeze play with my hair, gently caressing my face. I cried of happiness. I cried in relief. I cried of fear. And I cried in shock when I felt the presence of a boy standing behind me, also crying, but mostly staring me with a blank face.

- I… I remember you… Onee-chan... – And more tears ran freely down his face.

* * *

><p>Leorio: FINALLY! Hey, how about making me as a wild werewolf and- <em>WHACK!<em>

Kurapika: Oh no! The bug flew away! *Cynic like*

Leorio: I bet the damn bug _wasn't _on the top of my head… *Glares*

Kurapika: Are you calling me a liar? *Raises eyebrow*

Leorio: No, I just think that that dictionary is a little too much for a-_ WHACK!_

Kurapika: Shoot! So close!

Leorio: WOULD YOU STOP THAT? IT REAL-_WHACK WHACKY WHACDY WHACK!_

Kurapika: I think it's dead now :D.

Leorio: You _THINK?_

Kurapika: … *Stares to the giant lump on Leorio's head*…

Leorio: Why, I always knew that you think I'm gorgeous but sto- *MASTERMIGHTYWHACK*

Kurapika: Okay, I'm pretty sure it's dead now \o/ *Happy like*

Haruna: Thank you and please review ^-^/


	7. Moving On

Haruna: I'm really sorry for this long time without posting anything, it's just that school is draining me D: BUT, now that the exams are OVER, I'll try to post more often, oki?

Yako: You left us GROWING MOLD on here.

Kurapika, Killua, Gon and Leorio: *nod* HMPF Ò.Ó

Haruna: Eh, I already said I'm sorry D:

Yako: NOT ENOUGH! Besides, what is _this?_ *Shows little notebook with another story*

Haruna: OxO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIRK, my market list?

Everyone: *deny with head*

Haruna: My 'songs list'?

Everyone: *deny again _and _give me deathglares*

Haruna: My own… will Ç_Ç?

Everyone: *mischievous grin* *_nod*_

Haruna: OH sweet jeeesh TT^TT

* * *

><p>I blinked at the ghostly vision standing in front of me. Killua was in the middle of the "living room" trembling a bit and staring right into my eyes, as if to make sure it was really me. When he talked, his voice was soft, but I felt the increasing wrath on it.<p>

- O-Onee… - I bet he mentally kicked himself. - Yako! I had this dream about you, but now I realize it was no dream at all, am I right? – The boy weakly pointed at me, his expression changing from 'blank' to skeptical.

- Killua, what are you saying? – "What should I do, WHAT SHOULD I DO?" My brain was on fire trying to find a solution to this situation. "Tell him the truth? Convince him that it was only a dream?" Truth be told: I was scared of telling him the whole truth.

- YOU! YAKO, I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! – He shouted, finally overflowing the storm of feelings I saw in his eyes.

I surrounded the place with an "air shield", so our little 'rebounding moment' would stay between us, and not the entire building. I sighed and walked towards him stopping when there was a minimal space between us. He didn't move a muscle, but kept his emerald eyes on me all the time. His chest was going up and down really fast, making me realize his struggle to keep the tears for himself. "Killua must be something like twelve years old, but he's only a head shorter than me, on my sixteen's." I noticed a bit surprised, and in an awfully wrong time.

- Fine, then. What did you dream exactly? – I slowly blinked, crossing my arms in front of my chest. The kind of thing you do when you don't believe what someone's saying.

- Everything! Even about the day you left! You know what? I cried for _weeks_, but I never found out the DAMN REASON! Do you realize how much I felt like an idiot, LIKE A WEAK PERSON? HUH? IS _THAT_ WHAT YOU CALL _PROTECTION, SIS? _– Killua was panting, his face only a few inches of mine, and I could read in his mind that if I'd try to convince me otherwise, I'd be dead. Even though his words had hurt me like pointy knives and the truth hitting me like a slap on the face incessantly, I organized my thoughts to talk to him again. After all, Killua had the right to do so.

- Well, ok. We both know what I did, and I totally understand you being mad at me but…

_- MAD?_ – He yelled, rising a few tones in his voice and threw his hands in the air – I'M FURIOUS! I'M-

_- OKAY_, being _furious_ at me, but in that time I believed that was the best thing to do! Besides, I wouldn't be able to take care of you, or else, teach you everything I've learnt with your father! You wouldn't have these friends of yours, wouldn't be half as powerful as you are now, and you know it! – I tried to make him face the truth. I didn't even care if he hated me or not, I just wanted Killua to understand that it was necessary for him to grow up and walk with his own feet.

- No I don't! You know what? Screw it. I don't care anymore, and I don't need any of this. – The boy said turning his back to me stomping to his bedroom, leaving me to blankly stare at the place where he'd been for the past minutes.

At first, I just stood there as if waiting for him to come back laughing and saying it was only a joke, but I knew that it was just a stupid illusion of mine. But then I gathered the courage to shuffle my feet back to the couch, sit there and silently fight my tears. Although Killua is completely hurt, upset and confused about me, he's safe. He's healthy, has friends, and, gosh, he laughs! When I ran away, I thought he'd never be the same, playing around and being annoying with those he cared for. Ahem, Killua has this peculiar way to show his affection for someone, which basically consists on poke, annoy, yell at one's to death. But, if you observe a little more carefully, you'll see that he'll only smile, play or be loyal to/with _that _person. Thinking a little more, I realized Gon is his best friend now. My mind went calm in a second, and even if a few tears had escaped, I smiled and thanked again to the moon. The moon? Well, she was the only one who'd stood there for me after all these years. I didn't really believe in gods, only use them to curse, blasphemy and stuff.

I took a deep breath and started humming a little song Ryuky taught me, making me dozen off before any sad thoughts or something worse would invade my mind. Little did I know that the danger was _outside_ the hotel room.

Pervert Hisoka's POV:

The weird girl finally slept. He was getting tired of waiting. If it wasn't for stupid Danchou, Hisoka would be in the hotel room, kidnapping and having his idea of fun with her. "She's strong, intelligent _and_ has that determined yet deadly glare! Oh, and those foxy-fox things… Ku fu fu fu~" The man once again chuckled his demoniac chuckle and licked his lips. Not even the little birds on the top of the building dared to twitch. The aura emanated from him was so disturbing that even the 'weird girl' and her friends could feel it on their dreams. Each one of them had their own nightmares, but somehow, they all involved animals with an insane crave for blood, or clowns with flowers that could easily cut your throat, even if their petals were so thin and delicate.

After his struggle to stay on the roof and not killing anyone, Hisoka had another fight with himself, this time to force his feet to go _other way_ than the fox's body resting _almost_ peacefully. "Aaaw, I hate waiting! But it's okay though. Waiting only makes it taste better. Like the spiked haired boy… Oh Gon, you grow so fast! Every second is worthy… Yes, it's worthy." Hisoka dialoged with himself in his sick mind.

With the wind running through his "aerodynamic" red hair, the man bolted back to the spider's hiding place, where he'd tell the mission's report. And he was not supposed to lie. But no one said that he couldn't omit the part of the truth, or even use his almost-lawyer-like way to twist facts. And so he did. The clown told Kuroro about the 'subject' in such a manner that even Feitan got interested in her. After doing this, he was dismissed with a movement of Danchou's hands. Both, the man on black overcoat and the clown were inwardly laughing maniacally, but outside, Kuroro had his poker face and Hisoka his demoniac grin.

"Everything is going better than expected. Oh little girl, you better watch your back! I can't wait to _tear you apart!"_ Hisoka thought while destroying the fifth card castle that night, making Shalnark shiver and look to him a little more worried. _Again._ The boy thought right about that being a damn. Long. Night. Besides, who likes to play Danchou's body guard with _him?_ It's just disturbing! This time, Hisoka noticed the boy's worried glare, and decided to smirk at him. Shalnark groaned and felt even more violent shivers down his spine. With his eyes closed and his head turned to the wall, all he could hear was his _voice _and the sound of another castle being destroyed for no apparent reason:

- Ku fu fu fu fu…

"A _damn. Long. Night." _Shalnark thought, making a struggle not to run away crying and yelling in despair.

~Yako's POV~

Next morning, I was the first one to wake up. Stretching in a ridiculous (but SO good) way, I looked to the window, which was the perfect frame for the sunny day outside. The wind also woke up in a good mood, saying 'good morning' on his way: Playing with my hair, tickling my face. It's a bit cold, though.

I checked if I was still the only one awake, and soundlessly walked to the kitchen. Yawning, I looked to the place. The yawn stopped, but my mouth remained open in a 'o' shape, my hand still in front of my left eye. The 'kitchen' was full of shiny or even colorful things, all ready to attack me. Okay, they weren't _exactly _ready to attack me, but they were just… Silently standing there, as if daring me to take the first step. I slowly walked backwards trying to make the same way I'd made earlier. "Well, my surprise-breakfast idea was stupid anyway… Maybe Leorio or Kurapika could cook something themselves and…" *Beep*

- NYAAAH! – I attacked at full speed the source of the evil sound, and noticed a… metal thing destroyed in my right hand, lying over a little table. I tried to pull my hand back, but the metal thingy wouldn't let go! – You let go of my hand NOW! - I tried to yank back in every word, but the… monster was chewing my hand! Suddenly, I heard the sound of steps coming from the living room. By the sound, I knew it was Kurapika.

- HEY EI EI! What the hell is happening here! – Said a very confused Kuruta, while watching my deadly fight with metal maniac monster. Okay, metal device. – Why on EARTH are you destroying our microwave? – He finally asked, approaching slowly.

- _I'm_ destroying it? IT's the one chewing my hand! ARGH! – One of his teeth went deep on my wrist, and so I finally threw it away from me and Kurapika. Somehow, his mouth was still on my wrist, as if it was my trophy-bracelet. Bloody and destroyed, but still my war trophy.

When I turned my head to face Kurapika, my victory grin instantly turned into a frown. The blond boy was laughing.

- You can laugh now, but when one of these decides to jump on _you_, I'll not help. - I said a bit embarrassed.

- Come here, you little alien. – He said while grabbing my hand and gently taking away the monster's mouth off my wrist. - Microwaves will not _jump _on me because they aren't _alive!_ - And then he decided to look me in the eyes, but they weren't there. They were focused on the wall, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. My face was burning, as red as an apple. Kurapika apparently found it amusing, as he laughed a bit harder, now holding his sides with his hands.

- Why does this micro… Erm... microwaffle _beeps_ anyway? – I tried to make him stop laughing. Ask me if it worked. _I_ _dare you._

- Microwave! – The boy said a little more softly – I don't know, maybe he was communicating with the refrigerator…

- WHAT? THEY CAN DO THAT? – I looked in shock at him, only to realize he was mocking with me. – Aw, curse you and your stupid…_ Beeping things_! – I shouted, sticked my tongue out and turned on my heels to get away from the gasping-for-air-stupid-ANNOYING-blond-boy and his stupid microwhales, and regenerators or something like that.

- W-wait! I'm so-sorry. – He tried to say, while walking fast after me. I was already half-way to my couch, which I wished never getting up from. I side-glared at the boy, only to see him smiling and panting. – What were you doing in the kitchen anyway?

- I _was_ willing to make breakfast for you guys. – I crossed my arms in a very stubborn-child way. It's true; I was planning on making pancakes. Ryuky taught me how to cook, which I could do rather well. But definitely _WITHOUT _those… _evil devices of doom._

- Really? - The boy suddenly stopped giggling (for his own good, perhaps) and stared at me with surprise in his eyes. – Aw, thank you! But, how can you cook if you don't know how to use any of those er… - He coughed trying to disguise his laugh. – Things in the kitchen?

- Well, I _know _how to cook with a few of those things, but I'm not used to hear stupid _beeping_ from _any_ of them!

- Okay, okay, let me introduce you to the _stupid beeping things_, so they won't _jump _on you next time.

I growled and slapped his shoulder with the back of my hand. Gently, of course.

- Ouch! I was just kidding! - The boy said massaging the spot, but still smiling.

- Shut up and show me the damn kitchen. – I muttered while blushing again.

He laughed and led me back to the crime scene, where I learned all of those monsters names and utilities. I've got to say, there were a few useless things, like an _egg slicer?_ Jeesh, what are knives for? Well, anyways, when Kurapika finished our tour, it was nine in the morning, and we heard some "Killuaaaaa, it's time to wake uuuuup" along with a few pillows flying to the corridor, or even a roar coming from a certain moody Leorio. And, silly me, thinking that poking a sleepy bear was a bad idea.

I sighed and started my job next to the stove, grabbing the ingredients to make the 'pancake juice' like Ryuky used to call, while Kurapika put the table for everyone. If someone looked, this was almost like a normal family's breakfast routine.

- Ne, Yako-san, we're not going to stay here in Yorkshin. We plan to go to Whale Island, where Gon lives, so it'll be safer for all of us. Is that a problem for you? – Kuruta broke the silence between us.

- Well, does that Gen-ei Ryodan know that place? – I asked without taking my eyes off the yellowish substance on the frying-pan. It took a few seconds for him to answer:

- As far as I know, no.

- So it's ok. – I flipped it, making the blond boy stare in confusion at me. "Oi, I was pretty sure she couldn't cook like _that_ after what I saw what happened with the microwave… maybe she's more than she looks… After all, she's a damn Kitsune… But Yako's actually nice. And why does she need us to get _Gen-ei Ryodan_ away?Hm, I'll get to ask her a few things any other time."

I could feel the doubt burn inside his mind, but didn't let him notice that I knew about it. I half smiled to myself, thinking how funny his mind works. "Pretty fast, indeed, but a bit confusing… As if thinking a lot of things but nothing at the same time. Interesting, anyway." Suddenly, his blue eyes widened and he almost ran over me on his attempt to quickly hold my wrist, which _supposedly _was still hurt.

- Your wrist! I completely forgot that you almost ripped it off on the microwave and…! – The Kuruta boy was wordless. My wrist was healed, as if nothing had ever happened there. – I-It's not…! – I placed a finger on his lips, making him blush and look at me surprised and a bit scared.

- Let's keep it as our secret, okay? – He nodded, so I carefully took my finger away from his mouth. – Yes, I have a _very_ quick healing. Family's legacy. You know better than anyone here about this things, right, Kuruta boy?

Silently, we agreed that this was our little secret. Instead of going back to the table, he remained there, looking deep into my eyes, as if trying to find anything in there, but I quickly looked back to the frying-pan casually flipping the pancake.

- Ohayo! – Greeted a very happy Gon, while sniffing the air searching for the source of the smell.

- Ohayo. – Said a moody Killua.

Kurapika suddenly awoke from his daydream, blinking a few times and finally realized Gon's and Killua's presence.

- O-Ohayo. – He muttered and went back to the table, sitting in front of Gon.

Truth is: I have this mysterious and _dangerous _eyes, which apparently, can make anyone a little confused, lost, or even embarrassed. Something in my eyes just… dragged them into a numbness that I could easily take advantage of. Yup, mommy's family trait. As for the quick healing, it's dad's legacy.

I finished cooking that ton of pancakes and put the plates on the table, instantly making a loud "OOOOH" come from Gon and Leorio, obviously attracted to the kitchen by the smell of food. Killua still resisted a little, but gave in to the hot and delicious pancakes standing right in front of his slim nose. I half smiled, trying to erase yesterday's words, and almost did it. Almost. I suppressed a sigh.

- Enjoy your breakfast. – I said turning to the door, heading to the bathroom.

- Oi, Yako-chan, won't you eat with us? – Gon asked, and that caught me off guard.

- Eeh, sorry Gon, I already ate before you guys arrive. – Kurapika raised a suspicious eyebrow. – I'm going to take a bath and be right back.

- I hope you drown in the shower. – Said Killua. Inwardly I smiled, knowing that _these lovely words_ were his way to show any sort of affection. No one beside Gon noticed that, so he was the only one not giving meat ball disapproval glares.

- And I hope you choke with your pancakes. – I answered over my shoulder, leaving him to growl to his pancakes. I bet he was wondering if I'd put poison on them. After a few pokes he decided to eat them, poisoned or not.

* * *

><p>Haruna: FINALLY \o I'm reeeeeally sorry, but school, internet, mom and EVERYONE seems to be against leaving me alone so I can write.

Leorio: You could make this up for us by letting Kurapika and Gon appear in the story with foxy-fox ears and tail 8D

Kurapika and Gon: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT O.O?

Hisoka: I agree! So… fooooooooooooxyyyyyyyyy *evil smirk*

Haruna: *facepalm* Killua, would you… Killua Ö.Ö?

Killua: *Drooling, imagining Gon with foxy-fox costume* Te he he he HE HE 8D~~

Kurapika and Gon: HEY, YOU PERVS!

Leorio, Kuroro, Killua and Hisoka: *gathered in the corner, chuckling like idiots and looking over shoulders to Gon and Kurapika*

Haruna: How come my story ended up on THIS?

Kurapika: *Points to Leorio*

Gon: *Points to Hisoka*

Haruna: *Siiiiiigh* Where's my ha… *Looking both ways*

Shalnark: Looking for something? *Shows hammer toy*

Haruna: Aw, thanks Shal :D! *Pats on the head*

Shalnark: ^-^ No problemo!

Kurapika and Gon: GO GO HARU-CHAN, GO! FIGHT FOR OUR DIGNITY!

Feitan: *Looking to reader* I suggest you run as fast as you can, buddy. Oh, before that, review!


	8. The Damn Notebook

Yako: Please enjoy chapter eight o/

Killua: That's it? No killing, no fighting, no poking Leorio to death?

Yako: Here's your stick. I dare you to poke him. *Reading a book*

Killua: Eh? But that's so easy, look…

Leorio: *Death-freezing-soul-taker-glare*

Killua: *panicking* ENJOY CHAPTER EIGHT, *nervous laugh*HA HA HA HAAAAA TT-TT *'Souless'*

* * *

><p>I took a relaxing shower, playing with the water until a certain someone decided to check if I didn't drown myself, knocking on the door and making me jump and nearly destroy the entire bathroom on it. Okay, <em>maybe<em>, an hour is too much. I put my clothes back on and marched to the living room, where the little group was gathered. I sat on the nearest couch, standing in front of Gon and Leorio. Killua decided to glare at me from the corner and Kurapika was too busy writing down something on a piece of paper.

- Ne, Yako-chan, we were thinking of going back to Whale Island, I think Kurapika mentioned it… - Gon said pointing to the said one, but not even then the blond boy bothered to look up. Gon sighed.

- Yes, he mentioned. And that is okay with me, but… when are we leaving?

- As fast as possible. The ship leaves in three hours. And I _presume_ you know what a 'ship' is. – Replied Killua in a sarcastic tone.

- Yes, _meat ball, _I know what a ship is. – I noticed a little nerve on his forehead twitch, and Gon raise a suspicious eyebrow. – Listen, I have a few things I have to finish here before we leave, so where and when exactly will we meet again?

- What kind of things, fox? - He teased sarcastically.

- The kind of things that is none of your concern. – I answered in a cold voice.

- Well, I guess that in the dock is fine, at noon. I'm pretty sure you'll find us even if we try hide really well, right?

I half smiled at Leorio's last phrase.

- Precisely. Well, see you guys later. – I said already getting up and grabbing my backpack.

- Wait! – Killua suddenly shouted, apparently against his own will, judging by his red cheeks.

-Yes?

- What if… _We _wanted to find you?

- Oh, in that case it's pretty simple.

- So…?

- You won't. – I winked and smiled at his frowned face, and left the hotel room in less than a second jumping out of the window and landing like a cat in the sidewalk. Thankfully, there was no one there, so I started my 'journey' to get everything I needed.

"Before I can go, I need a map, some money and definitely a new notebook. Mine is all scratched and old…" I lost myself in these not-exactly-important thoughts while making my way to the nearest airport. In the way, I remembered about my dragon camp. "Whoa, I really miss the mountains, the nature, the nights I spent on the forest with Ryuky playing guitar and roasting apples, and… Well, pretty much everything." I sighed and dug my hands into the short's pockets, kicking a nearby piece of paper. After a few minutes (I cheated by walking through shadows in a dark alley), I got in the airport. Silva taught me about them, so I could use it as an alternative for walking throught shadows or simply walking. I confess I still don't understand quite everything, but I know that there is a good chance for buying a map without rising suspicion. And I can use my "weird accent" giving the excuse that I'm a tourist or something. (By the way, Killua said that I have a weird accent, but truth is I use "uncommon words". Basically, he meant: You talk like an old woman. Like… Kurapika. And then there was this _epic _pillow fight, but that's beyond the point.)

Silva had only mentioned the airport, so it's no surprise I got a _little_ uncomfortable around all of that noise and people walking to everywhere and nowhere. All of them. _At the same time._

"Get the map. Get a notebook. Go away as fast as I can." I searched for a place where I could buy the note book, but there was people every-damn-where so I decided to look after for it on the streets. "Oh, there's a map! Thank gods it's going to be over after I... reach the... place. Jeesh, why did _ALL _OF THEM DECIDE TO COME_ HERE _RIGHT_ NOW?_" I thought (this tiny bit) frustrated and... Oh well, for the lack of a better term, dug my way to the said place and searched over for the maps that would suit best for my "researches".

~X.X.X~

About half an hour later (after promising myself _NEVER_ to go inside one of those horrid stores _again_), I was walking fast on the streets with my backpack a little heavier. I bought world maps, city maps, whale island maps, and a few how-to-lose-your-money-for-dummies pamphlets. You know, those colorful papers telling how _awesome_ is to go to a certain place and spend as much as you can in souvenirs. The point is, I have this feeling that my "good twin" is in this very dimension, and as a matter of fact, really close. But I can't be taken by intuitions, I need _facts._ That's why I have to meticulously study these maps and point out the most probable places to find him. That means, study _every country in the minimal details._ "I have my books, I have the maps and I have my body guards. Or sort of… Anyway, now I need my notebook. How much time do I have left?" I looked to the shadow of a thin and long metallic thing in the middle of the sidewalk, using it as a precarious sun watch. "Okay, still got about twenty minutes. I guess that in the way to the docks there will be somewhere to buy…" I stopped my walk and my thought. "That girl with giant glasses and a weird monster I saw with Kuroro was only five steps away, but judging by her attitude, she doesn't know I'm here. Shi… Shizuku, that's her name! Thank gods I was already in zetsu. How the hell did she get here?" I thought already on a dark alley, stepping in a shadow. But suddenly my instincts screamed out, instantly making me jump to a nearby stair and stare right into that boy's eyes. Shalnark.

- Finally! You're pretty much impossible to find.

- Then how did you find me, smart-pants? – I teased him while searching for a way to escape from him without using shadows. There was Shizuku and… Feitan (I guess) surrounding us from above, one on each building.

- Oh, we decided to walk aimlessly, only following our basic ideas. But Hisoka decided to go for the old methods… - He shivered and looked a little paler than before. Hisoka provokes fear even on his partners? Jeesh…

- Brilliant. – I sarcastically praised his oh-so-glorious-plan. - So, basically, _I _found _you_. – He was still on the ground, but I bet his partners could easily jump to the stairs and catch me.

- Um-hum. – The red-head nodded.

- In this huge city.

- Yup. - Oh joy, the boy is _amused._

- In one chance out of a million. – No, not even I can have this bad luck.

- Of course not! About three.

- Oh, that makes me feel a little less hated by gods.

- Three millions.

- … - I sweat dropped. "God, I know you hate me but, _WHY THE HELL_ do I_ always _end up being your _only toy of "sadistic amusement",_ HUH? You could use Hisoka! I bet he'd _like_ that…" Yes, I often argue with God about his sadist sense of humor.

- Anyway, now that we're together and you can't escape, can you please follow us? Danchou bought a special dress, just for you! – Said Mr. Happiness pointing to the street. "Well, I'll be as tired as hell, but the boat will leave in a few minutes and I'm pretty sure these guys can't swim as fast as they run, right? – Yako-chan? – Right.

- Sure, why not. I _love_ frilly dresses and pedophiles anyway. – I jumped back to the ground with the grace of a feline, leaving the boy a little… shocked. Or maybe was the fact that I'm smiling sheepishly to him, while walking to the 'indicated' direction.

- Yo-You do? – He blinked a several times, as if trying to snap out of hypnosis, running a bit to follow me.

"Feitan and Shizuku got on the ground too, but I can't let them get any closer… I've got to knock him down… NOW!"

With a quick movement of my arm, Shalnark easily snapped out of his confusion, using only his reflexes to block my attack. Exactly what I needed. His mind was blank, so I used the moment to mentally knock him down. Everything happened in less than a second and before his eyes could close, my legs started to move to the other way. The problem is that whenever I use my powers to mentally knock someone down, I use too much energy to enter the person's mind and drain away one's power. (I don't exactly _drain_ the energy, is something more like move it to another part of one's mind/body. Takes a while to recover it all. ) "It worked!" I thought while running like a lunatic to the docks, using a confusing route. "But they're still after me… Damn, I can't use much more of my powers or I'll have a break down! Wait. – I stopped my frenetic race. - What am I doing? I don't need to use my mind to tear them apart… Oh daddy, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that I _can_ use my _body_ to end this whole mess!"

- Ha ha, stupid me! – I said to no one in special, lightly slapping my forehead. I could feel my body preparing for the incoming battle. And oh sweet gods, how it _wanted to battle._

- What, you talk to yourself? – Asked a panting Feitan, arriving only two seconds later. Poor him.

- Only when I'm out of my mind. – I said with a demoniac grin already dominating my lips, and my aura growing considerably.

- Say what?... ! Shizuku arrived too, only to gasp for air. I don't blame her. Seeing a living demon can scare the living oxygen out of anyone.

My claws were visible. My teeth had grown and you'd see the tips of my canines out of my mouth. My eyes were not a light brown, they were red: Bloody red. Even my fox parts were looking a little… "Salvager", with the fur completely up.

"My goodness, not even Hisoka can make such a bloodthirsty aura! Not even… _Kuroro_!" Thought a certain Feitan. For my own amusement, Shizuku's mind was blank, panic blank. And it was for her that I directed my words:

- What is it dear? Surprised? – I tried to tease her using a soft voice, which only made her frown deeper. I stepped closer. Instantly, she stepped back. – Go on, run. I bet I can catch you on five seconds. If you win, you get to stay alive. If you lose… To whom may I send your glasses?

- S-STOP IT!

- Why? It's such a good feeling! Threat people, cause a trauma… So refreshing! Don't you think? – My eyes were fixed on hers and now she was completely paralyzed. Shizuku was completely mute too. I got her on a weak spot. HELL YEAH MENTAL TORTURE, WOOT WOOT! – Oh, I forgot! Without you little 'Deme-chan', I bet you can't do much harm… can you? – I smirked even wider, every single tooth shining as if saying 'hello, my dinner!'

- And without your head, I bet _you_ can't do a thing! – Yelled a tormented Feitan. But he was slow, his sword stopped exactly where were my neck a second ago, but my claws were already on his lungs, as if hugging him from the back. With no sentimental purpose, of course. My lips were glued to his ear, and I could feel his shivers with every single word.

- Listen carefully, all right? If your "Danchou" doesn't find anything else better to do, I'll personally hang his head over your neck, and make all of your pretty friends drink his blood. Did I make myself clear?

He didn't answer, and I could feel his body trembling a bit. Shizuku was on the roof's brim, with a dull look on her eyes. Getting tired of this game, I "hugged" him even tighter and asked:

- Mon ami, I don't think you understood. Your little buddy Shalnark is right behind me, and if he tries to control me with his powers, I think he'll regret a _lot_ after seeing the remains of a dead body that once was yours. Why doesn't he make company to Shizuku? – I felt Shalnark stop right behind my back. Truth is I knew he was there for something like a minute. But you know, giving the victim hope and then taking it back with no mercy always causes a bigger trauma than making them believe they have the control of the situation. And of course, always more satisfactory. – I'll ask it again. Did I make myself clear?

- Y-Yes.

- Good. – I took my claws out of his lungs, instantly throwing him in the couple's direction. I _might_ have used too much strength, since them three fell off the roof, but let's be honest, who cares? – Sayonara, fellows! – I said and jumped down to the ground. My eyes were not red anymore, and I looked like my old (almost) normal self.

None of them dared to follow me, leaving my way to the (already closed) ship clear. "Oh great. Now I have to _jump into the damn boat." _I looked both ways and saw what I wanted. "Hm, running like an animal is not going to help. Maybe if I... Ah, the boat is still so close!" Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika were yelling at me. Actually, it was quite funny, seeing them in despair and me, the subject standing there just _laughing. _But then I noticed the boat was already speeding up, so I quickly turned around and took a distance. "Okay, five meters will do." Run a little; take an impulse with the legs, with the hands, with the legs, with the arms and _JUMP!_ Et voilá, I'm on the boat!

- You just landed on a moving boat, and twisted your body to face the ground in _mid air_? – Asked an impressed Kurapika. – I thought you were a _fox, _not a cat.

- Yeah, I missed you too. – I said opening my backpack and checking my stuff. Okay, nothing destroyed. – AW, sheep. – Killua held back a laugh and I glared at him.

- What? – Asked a suspicious Leorio.

- I forgot to… Tsc, never mind, I'll find it on whale Island…

- Anyway, while you were out we found something that reminded us of you. It's like it was made for you, Yako! – The man smiled as if hiding a sarcastic smile, which he was.

- How sweet. What is it? – I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

- This notebook! – Leorio announced and practically hit my face with the thing. I carefully took it off his hands and looked at it.

The thing was yellow and full of little books and paws as if a tiny animal walked over the cover. But right in the center was a cute fox reading a book with a dreamy eye, inside a library. And I cannot deny the fox looked exactly like me. First I blinked. Then I glared at Leorio, who was smiling widely. Actually, they all were, as if waiting to see the end of the joke.

- You bastards, _I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A CUTE FOX, DID YOU HEAR ME? – _I yelled and whacked each one of them with the notebook, making them run and laugh like idiots, which they were. Bakas. Bakas, bakas A THOUSAND TIMES BAKAS!

Oh well, in the end I kept the cute thing. I needed one anyway. Sighing, I headed to the boat's stem, enjoying the sunset warming my cold cheeks. Out of nowhere, Killua joined me. He sighed heavily, and leaned against the woody wall. (Bloody hell, I forgot the thing's name).

- I found the notebook. It was alone, dusting on the shelf. I bet nobody wanted it because of the fox. - He pointed the cute fox with his chin. - Foxes are so...

- Awesome?

- Stupid and unusual.

- Unusual: Accepted. Stupid: I don't think so. Anyhow, you gotta admit, this one is really cute! - I nearly smashed his face with the thing, and I noticed he used it to hide a little smile.

- S-Stop it! I'm already regreting buying it for you. I MEAN, BUYING IT! - The boy's cheeks went scarlet red and he faced the now far away city.

- I think it's awful. - I looked in the same direction to give him a little peace.

- Good. – He said and moved a little closer to me. I chuckled. "He didn't change at all, this brat."

Suddenly, I felt a shiver down my spine, a shiver that had nothing to do with the wind running through my hair or Killua being close to me. I shook my head to forget the recent events, looked to the distant city and waved good bye, without a motive. It just looked… Right. Insane, but right. The boy shrugged and waved too, like we didn't have anything else better to do. Which basically… We didn't.

Shalnark's POV:

Okay, I admit it: I rather Hisoka other than _that demon. _I remembered the scene when we arrived on our hiding place. The girl knocked me out with no apparent move! AND she destroyed Shizuku's mind, AND Feitan's lungs! _EASILY! _But what made me most surprised was Kuroro's reaction after we came "home" with mission's report. He looked like a lunatic. He walked across the room frenetically twisting his hands. He destroyed tables, walls but not even then he stopped. And then he said:

- We're all going to seek Yako. I _need her! I WANT HER! _Our team will be complete with her amazing powers and rarity. Imagine… "Gen-ei Ryodan: The perfect jewel." Yes, we're going to find her, and we're going NOW!

Danchou is out of his mind! No, _everyone_ is out of their minds! And they're leaving throught the damn window WHEN THE DAMN DOOR IS OPEN! AAARGH .

* * *

><p>Haruna: I have no idea how this is going to end. O-O<p>

Kurapika: That's okay, babe, we love your story anyway *shiny smile, all manly like*

Leorio: *wearing girl's clothes* OH, Kurapika-kun, you look so good on those manly poses *-*

Kurapika: I know right? I look SO-DAMN-SMEXY-HOT on this! *Strikes more manly poses, making Leorio have a nosebleed and faint. COF COF, not without screaming like a fan girl, cof*

Haruna: *Twitch* I have to get rid of that hammer toy… ! Ò_Ó KILLUA! HISOKA! STOP SHOOTING EMBARASSING PHOTOS OF THEM!

Killua: But look at this! IT'S TREASURE GOLD! *Shows extremely embarrassing photo of Kurapika flirting with Leorio, who's wearing girl's clothes*

Haruna: … *blinks* … You're right, keep on going.

Gon: *Sitting in the corner with a defeated expression* Review… *Waves a flag*


	9. Whale Island

Haruna: 8D I'm going to die!

Killua: Damn right you will :D

Haruna: Please enjoy the chapter that might be last one o/

Killua: *glares*

Haruna: KIDDING!

* * *

><p>It was already night time when we arrived, but even without light I could see that the dock was really simple, but something in it made me feel really great. Maybe it was the air, so clean and pure, completely different from Yorshin's impregnated with blood, pollution and other weird smells I've never felt before (and hopefully, never will again). I was so lost on admiring the new place that only noticed being the last creature alive on the boat almost too late. After running like an idiot and pretending nothing happened, we all decided to eat something. Gon wanted to see his aunt, Killua and Leorio wanted to eat right away, me and Kurapika simply walked away pretending we didn't know those weirdos suddenly fighting and shouting in the middle of the street. None of us were really hungry, so we thought making a little tour through the city could be a nice idea. Kuruta boy had this tiny thing, which he explained to me as being a cellupfone (or something like that), so when our dear lunatics ended the fight (which leveled up to 'a matter of honor') we could meet up somewhere.<p>

We walked and walked, but there weren't a lot of things to see. Blond boy seemed happy on teaching me whatever he could, and I was actually having fun learning all this new stuff. About two hours later, his cellu… his thingy started to vibrate and make sounds, so he picked up and started to talk, probably with Killua, judging by his uninterested tone.

- Fine, we got it. – He gestured in the air, as if Killua was by his side. And they say _I'm _the weird. - Okay, we're coming back! Sheesh, you're the ones who started it anyway… - Suddenly, his face went from 'bored' to 'devil's wrath' mixed with a little embarrassment. - WHAT? WE WERE NOT DOING SUCH A THING! KILLUA! DON'T YOU DARE... The bastard hung on my face. I'll take off his liver with my _nails_ and make him _eat it!_ Oh, thanks. – He was crushing the thingy with his hands so I took it before more damage could be done to the poor thing.

- No problems. – I said while putting the thingy in my backpack. - Anyway, what did he say to make you go all red? – I asked. Apparently, the question made him even worse judging by his almost purple face. – Never mind. Shall we go?

He nodded and started to walk. On the way back, Kurapika continued his muttering-cursing-swearing like an old man, occasionally stopping and saying something like: "who does he _think_ he is?" or "That stupid brat… HOW did he _dare_ to say something like that? How could he even _think_ on such…"and so on. Sometimes he'd look at me, blush and frenetically wave his head to the sides. I must admit, I felt really tempted to sneak into his mind and see what the hell was going on, but I didn't. I tried to distract my mind with useless thoughts, like "Oh, the sky is so beautiful… Wait a minute, it really is." I noticed a few seconds later, paying way too much attention to the night sky than I should. You see, there was this huge amount of stars, much, _MUCH_ more than on Yorkshin, and trying to figure out what constellations I could find was too much fun. Besides, that was one of my favorite games in the world.

- And so, the scene was something like: A blond boy walking (Ahem, stomping) and cursing what seems to be half of the world and a weird fox-girl looking and smiling to the sky, not even caring about people on the street. Pathetic, I know.

Back to my present point of view: The stars were dragging my attention, so I completely abandoned the task of looking to the street, only following blond boy's voice or, when he'd stop his muttering for a few moments, his scent. But I forgot that even if I look up and get stuck in a magical feeling of being the only one in the world (aside Kuruta), people _will not_ magically disappear! As predicted, I bumped on someone's chest and instantly fell from my dearest stars.

- Ouch! – I whined rubbing my nose. Well, now I know it was a boy.

- I'm sorry! – Smiled a tall creature with a light brown mane. Oh, I'm sorry, that was his hair. "What's with his attitude? Nobody would sim… Uh-oh… Are those _cat's ears?"_ – Did I hurt you?

- No you didn't. And the fault was mine, therefore, I'm sorry. Have a good night! – I did my best to avoid more eye contact, but I'm almost sure it was hopeless. "It can't be. There's _no way_ my natural enemy is _here, on Whale Island._ I'm getting paranoiac, that's it. I'm tired and hungry. No more thinking about it until morning, when I'll be psychologically prepared." I thought while rushing a bit to follow my 'guide'. He had stopped to see what happened, but noticing it was nothing really dangerous, Kurapika simply kept on going.

- You should stop looking to the skies when you're on the ground, you know.

- And you should stop cursing Killua for whatever he might've done.

- But…!

- But…! – I imitated his frustrated look. He pouted like a child. Oh Gods, now I have to use male psychology. Wonderful. – You're older and smarter, thus, you must forgive him for a child's play. Okay?

- You don't even know what he said… - He was still pouting. "You've got to be kidding me. Seriously? You'll make a plea to my _mother's instinct?_ You… Kurapika… Vulnerable… …. …Damn you."

- I don't, and don't want to. Forget it Kurapika-kun, he was probably jealous (Yep, I slapped and whacked myself a thousand times inwardly for this). Or even worried. That's not the point, even thou Killua has a grown up attitude, he _is_ a kid, therefore, he'll act like a _kid_.

- I know, but…

- If you know this, you should know that worrying about his teasing is even more childish. – Now I attacked both his grown-up-man and Mr.-know-it-all pride. It's supper effective! Kurapika made a serious face, stuffed his chest with air and said (in a purposely deep voice):

- You're absolutely right, Yako-san. I'm sorry for acting like a twelve years old _brat_ all this time. – "You're _still_ doing this, but I think it's best for everyone to ignore it. Or… not? *Inward mischievous grin*"

- You're forgiven.

We walked a few minutes in silence, but as a good fox's descendant, I couldn't let the opportunity pass:

- But you know… I've heard that every joke has it's tone of truth. – I said to see his reaction, innocently looking to the stars.

Oh man, I could feel the air getting hotter and hotter as Kuruta boy's face kept on changing from blank to red, to purple, to blue and again to white… Until we heard:

- Oi! Is the couple going to take too long? You can love each other later, but we've got to… AGH! – Killua was now running from a blood-thirsty demon, usually called Kurapika.

I finally reached Gon and Leorio, also watching the incredible scene: "Whale Island meeting it's end, by Demon and Brat."

- I knew this was not going to end well… - Sweat dropped a tired Leorio.

- Anyway, who wants to meet Mito-san? – Asked a very excited Gon.

- I do! But… - I pointed the pandemonium.

- Killua has been there, he'll know the way. – Gon answered my silent question.

- Yosh, let's go before the police arrives, ne?

And without a single objection we ran (practically for our lives) to Gon aunt's house, leaving both creatures killing-cursing-biting themselves.

Mane-boy POV:

Hiding behind a tree, I had the perfect view to my target. "So I just have to… DAMN! Who's that other boy? And the old man? Curse them, he must be her father! Bah, too hard." I prepared to walk away, but something told me to stay right there. Maybe myself, but anyways.

Suddenly, her boyfriend attacked the weird boy for making a joke… Wait a minute, he _isn't _her boyfriend? "Hmm… I like that. _Very much._"

I stood on my hiding spot for a little longer, just sat on the ground and turned to the other direction. "I don't know what got into me, but I just _have_ to make that girl mine. Something happened when she bumped on me and said those cold-as-ice words, instead of hitting on me. OH MY GODS, why am I thinking so much on her?" I panicked. _BIG TIME. _"This has never happened before. My heart almost exploded when I saw her brown eyes… So cute… STOP IT! BE A MAN!" I mentally slapped my face and growled for no one in particular. "It's decided: I _will _get to know this girl or my name isn't Lyon Ruem!"

But when I turned back, none of them were there. "Great. I'm just friggin' BRILLIANT!" Sighing, I got up and started to kick some leaves around. They're annoying. The more I kick them, the more they get stuck on my sneaker. But the cracking sound is so good! I walked with my hands on my pocket, enjoying the night wind playing with my hair and gently caressing my face. But then I remembered. "Aw, why do I have to search for this crazy demoniac thing? I didn't _ask_ to be God's chosen one… Oh, what wouldn't I give to find it and end this at once. Wait a minute." I stopped. My heart was pounding on my chest, almost hurting me. "Wasn't this _exactly _what I was thinking when she hit me? No, no, no, NO, _NO!_ It can't be! Mom always told me that God'd give me whatever I needed to do 'my job', but… NO, NOAND_ NO! _That's it, I shall not think about this until morning! End of story, good bye." I continued my walk feeling a hundred pounds heavier. But then… I was on the skyes again… And a hundred pounds. "Her eyes…_ DEMON!"_ Skyyyyes… SIX FEET UNDER!... "Oh man, I bet this'll go on and on and on…" I sighed once again and kicked some other leaves until I got home. "At least I'm all alone in here so I'll have plenty of time to meditate and pray and… Oh, her hair…"

Yako's POV:

- Jeesh Yako-chan, this is the third time you have a shiver! – Exclaimed Gon.

- Not to mention your sneezing. – Said Kurapika from behind a book on the corner of Gon's room.

- Someone must be talking about you. – Joked Killua from the _other_ corner, biting one of his many band-aids while Leorio glared at him.

- Would you guys stop it? It's nothing. I'm going to bed, good night.

Everyone said a 'good night' back as I left the room. "Damn. I hate it when my words turn against me." I said to myself while my own words came back and invaded my mind: "But you know… I've heard that every joke has it's tone of truth."

* * *

><p>Hisoka: Well, Haruna is being tortured, so it's up to me and Illumi… *Illumi glares at him and leaves the room*… me to say something nice :D<p>

*Silence* :D

*Silence* :D

You guys want to see me taking off my clo…

Shalnark: *Throws him away* Please review ù.ú''/


End file.
